


Switch

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Lórien decides that he has had enough of this one Elf who doesn’t dare admit his attraction to the Lord of Imladris, and chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Switch

1/8

 

“I will finish these letters. Why don’t you go for a walk in the woods with your children? I am certain they would love to spend time with you.” Erestor placed one sheet of paper on a rising pile and started on the next letter. He would be busy writing replies to Celeborn and Thranduil for the next few hours; there was no need for Elrond to remain locked up in the study with him.

 

“That is excellent advice,” said Elrond, slowly rising from his chair. He swept his hair back, which had managed to fall in front of his face, and gathered his burgundy robes closer to his body. “Are you certain you can manage on your own?”

 

“Of course,” replied Erestor, giving Elrond a mock smile. “Go on, then. Don’t let them wait.” Ever since Celebrían’s departure the three children had tried to spend as much time as possible with their father. Although the Lady had left for the Undying Lands centuries ago, she was still sorely missed by her family, and the four remaining members had turned to one another for comfort.

 

Elrond walked toward the doorway, relieved to have such a competent and devoted Chief Advisor. He wouldn’t have known what to do without Erestor to fall back on. Erestor had ruled Imladris for some years, whilst Elrond and his children had gone through a long and exhausting mourning process. “Thank you, my friend.” But Erestor was more than just a friend – he was his best friend and confidant.

 

Erestor shooed Elrond from the study and watched the door close behind the half-Elf. Sometimes he wished the Elven Sickness would finally take told hold of him and claim him, thus ending his miserable life. But apparently he didn’t love Elrond enough to be affected in such a manner. Sighing, he returned to his work.

 

He had fallen in love with Elrond when he had first seen the half-Elf at the foot of Mount Orodruin. He had been one of Ereinion’s best strategists and Captains, and had agreed to help the High-King win this battle against evil. Erestor had never counted on falling in love that day. Elrond had stood behind the High-King in a possessive manner; it was clear for all who bothered to look that they were lovers. However, that realization had come too late for Erestor. He had already fallen for the Peredhel, and had buried that feeling deep inside ever since. When Elrond had married Celebrían he had hoped that these feelings would go away, but that had never happened and he had suffered from unrequited love since then.

 

“Why are you still here?” Glorfindel, smiling brightly and clearly in an excellent mood, strode into the study. He sat down on the desk, picked up some random papers and waved them at the Chief Advisor. “Most inhabitants are taking some time off to walk the gardens, listen to our minstrels’ songs and tales, or are simply enjoying a moment of peace and quiet whilst you are still working here. Why?” Erestor had been an enigma at first, but Glorfindel had quickly learned the dark-haired Elf cared deeply about Elrond and his family. He had seen the tears – quickly wiped away – when the twins or Arwen had come running to Elrond in distress because they missed their mother. Throughout the millennia they had become friends, but even now, Erestor remained somewhat of a riddle. “Maybe we could join Lindir and the other minstrels in the Hall of Fire?”

 

Glorfindel easily registered the pained expression in Erestor’s eyes. The advisor had never quite mastered hiding his feelings perfectly, and Glorfindel had decided long ago that the other Elf was suffering emotionally for some obscure reason. If only he could find out what was causing Erestor such suffering! “Why don’t you tell me what your heart desires? Maybe I can help?” He had offered to help before, but Erestor had always declined, keeping him at a distance.

 

“First off, I am here because I need to finish Elrond’s correspondence.” Erestor paused, uncertain what to add. He had never been able to lash out at people when he felt cornered, and Glorfindel was especially was hard to scold. The golden-haired Elf radiated a sincere desire to help. In a softer voice he added, “And secondly, my heart is mine to worry about, Glorfindel. I feel honored that you are concerned about my well-being and that you want to help, but you cannot.”

 

Glorfindel studied Erestor extensively, wondering what was haunting the dark-haired Elf. “Is it love?” He knew he was crossing a line, as Erestor was always terribly possessive of his privacy, but he had to know!

 

“Love…” Erestor cleared his throat, which felt constricted all of a sudden. “On my part it is, but not on his.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened; he had never expected Erestor to reply! “Whom does your heart desire, then?” He hoped that Erestor didn’t desire him, for he was already happy with his beloved, which unfortunately wasn’t in Imladris at present. But no, it surely wasn’t him. Erestor had never hinted at such infatuation.

 

“I cannot tell you that, my friend,” said Erestor, and a sorrowful smile surfaced on his face. “But rest assured, it isn’t you whom I love.” He had caught the apprehension on Glorfindel’s face and instantly reassured the other.

 

Glorfindel balanced precariously on the corner of the desk, leaning in closer toward Erestor. “Then I strongly urge you to tell the Elf of your heart that you desire him.”

 

“Don’t you think I already did that!?” Erestor lost his composure momentarily, and his eyes blazed his frustration at Glorfindel.

 

“You told him?” Glorfindel’s eyes widened further. “And this fool rejected you?” Glorfindel shook his head firmly. “I don’t believe that!” Erestor was handsome, intelligent, could be charming when he wanted to be, and was utterly desirable. “Who in his right mind would deny you?”

 

Erestor felt flattered, seeing Glorfindel’s expression of disbelief. He still vividly recalled the moment he had told Elrond. He had been careful not to mention the name of this Elf who was in love with the Lord of Imladris when he had told Elrond. He had merely hinted that there was an Elf utterly in love with the half-Elf, but Elrond had shaken his head in a rueful way. The Peredhel had then explained that he didn’t plan on taking a lover ever again and that his heart would always belong to his wife. Erestor had waited so long before telling Elrond and had realized that moment that his love had been doomed from the start. Since then, he had tried falling out of love with Elrond, but that had proven impossible. He still loved the half-Elf with his entire heart.

 

Worried about the distant look in Erestor’s eyes, Glorfindel waved a hand in front of the advisor. “Erestor? Where are you with your thoughts? Or should I ask, with whom?”

 

Erestor raised a hand in an attempt to stop Glorfindel from talking. “This is a private affair; don’t concern yourself with my problems.”

 

“But I want to see you happy!” declared Glorfindel. Imladris was a depressing place to live in these days. Arwen and the twins still mourned losing their mother and Elrond wasn’t moving on either, still clinging to the loss. Imladris’ weather had been bleak, cold and very wet during these last few centuries and Glorfindel longed for the return of spring, sun and flowers. Seeing Erestor suffer as well was just too much. “Tell me his name and I will try to mediate. Maybe he has changed his mind and is now interested in you?”

 

“I have told him. I have asked him. He wasn’t. Let it rest, Glorfindel,” said Erestor in a cold, clipped voice.

 

But Glorfindel detected the hurt beneath the composed voice and tried again. “Maybe he has changed his mind?” 

 

“I doubt that very much,” said Erestor in a slightly sarcastic voice. “Glorfindel, I *know* that he doesn’t desire me in turn, and I am telling you to let it rest for the very last time.” Erestor let his dark hair fall in front of his face and pretended to return to his correspondence.

 

Glorfindel wasn’t fooled, and wondered if he should try again to make Erestor open up to him.

 

“Now kindly leave me so I can finish today’s work.” Erestor refused to look at Glorfindel. He couldn’t take the risk of the blond reading the loneliness in his large, chocolate brown eyes. He needed Glorfindel to leave before he lost his composure and told the Captain the truth!

 

Glorfindel sighed, deeply, wishing he had been able to make Erestor confide in him, but he couldn’t force his friend to tell him. “I really wish I could help you, Erestor.” He got up from the desk and walked toward the doorway. Compassion echoed in his voice when he said, “I was sincere when I said that I want you to be happy.”

 

Erestor finally found the courage to look up from his paperwork and make eye contact with his friend. “I know you were.” He managed a weak smile and then said, “But this is out of your hands, my friend.”

 

Glorfindel grumbled softly, “If only you would tell me; you would find that my influence reaches far!”

 

“Not that far,” replied Erestor, whose smile was genuine and sincere. “But thank you for being a good friend.” Glorfindel mumbled something unintelligible and Erestor smiled kindly when the golden-haired Elf finally left the study, his departure restoring some semblance of peace to his private, little world. “I know you mean well, Glorfindel, but no one can help me. Elrond’s heart will remain locked for all eternity.”

 

Saddened by this realization -- but accepting of it -- Erestor returned to his work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I have had enough of this,” whispered Lórien, exasperated. This Elf had been suffering in silence for centuries because he lacked the courage to admit his love to Elrond. Had the half-Elf known it was Erestor who was in love with him, things would have developed differently. /Glorfindel offered to help and yet Erestor declined that offer./ The time for words had passed; it was time to act and the Vala knew exactly what to do in order to get the stubborn advisor and half-Elf together. He would carry out the first stage of his plan tonight, when Erestor and Glorfindel were soundly asleep. He chuckled, amused and confident that his meddling would work out. After all, these two Elves were destined to be together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond slipped into a comfortable night shirt, and then retired to his lonely bed. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for him; it never did these days. His insomnia had begun when his wife had left and his nights were spent worrying and brooding. Could he have done something different so Celebrían would have overcome the abuse? Could he have tried harder? Should he have traveled with her to the Undying Lands? But no, his place was here still, his role not yet played out.

 

Tossing and turning, he realized this would be another restless night, filled with troubled thoughts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor went to bed after finishing all correspondences. Lying on the bed, naked, and only covered by a thin sheet, he wondered how to survive the daily torture of having Elrond close enough to touch and yet out of his reach forever. Sleep didn’t come easy for him either.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Glorfindel, however, was already soundly asleep. He had trained with his men during the day, and he had even joined the border patrol for some hours before returning to his rooms. The moment his head touched the pillow he was already half asleep. He never realized a Vala had entered his room, and was totally oblivious to the fact that Lórien was seated on the side of his bed.

 

Lórien smiled gently, leaned in closer and pressed a kiss onto Glorfindel’s brow. /I hope you will understand. You are the only one strong and cunning enough to successfully carry out this assignment. I trust in you to make Elrond and Erestor open up to each other. This will only be temporary, but I cannot tell you that and you did volunteer to help. I hope you will succeed where Erestor failed./

 

Rising from the bed, he vanished from Glorfindel’s rooms, only to manifest in Erestor’s. The troubled, raven-haired Elf was finally asleep, and the Vala bent forward, kissing Erestor’s brow as well, setting certain things into motion. Hopefully, Elrond and Erestor would realize the truth about the other and stop pretending they didn’t love each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Argh, he felt like he hadn’t slept at all! Glorfindel squeezed his eyes tightly shut, blocking out Arien’s first rays. It wouldn’t be long before his second-in-command would knock on his door, and he refused to leave his bed just yet. It was warm, and too comfortable. Snuggling back beneath the blankets, he tried to lock out the outside world and return to the realm of dreams.

 

But in the end his conscience kicked him in the butt, telling him to leave the bed and get ready for this morn’s inspections. He couldn’t be late; he had to set an example for the others. Stretching like a cat, he groaned, still reluctant to leave his warm nest. Eyes still closed, he sat upright, stretched again and frowned, wondering why his muscles felt this tense. He hadn’t worked that strenuously yesterday! Shaking his head, he rose from the bed and ran a hand through his hair, encountering knots and tangles, which was most odd. His hair hardly ever got tangled. Stumbling forward, he extended one hand to open the bathroom door. It was a good thing he knew his way around his rooms blindly, for he was just too lazy to open his eyes yet.

 

His hand, however, didn’t encounter a wooden door but a stone wall. Cracking open one eye in surprise, he found himself in different surroundings than expected. Reluctantly, the other eye opened as well. Blinking, he quickly identified the rooms he was in as Erestor’s private chambers. What in Elbereth’s name was he doing here? He was certain he had gone to sleep in his own rooms last night! So how had he gotten here?

 

Turning around, his long hair fell in front of his eyes, and he gasped at the color of the long strands. Raven-black? Since when was his hair raven-black? Oh no, this wasn’t happening, couldn’t be happening! Grabbing hold of a strand, he stared at the dark hair in disbelief. No, this wasn’t his hair. Definitely not his hair!

 

Panic suddenly took him, making his heart beat wildly in his chest and causing him to break out in a cold sweat. Recalling the location of Erestor’s bathroom, he stormed in there and came to a halt in front of the mirror. His reflection made his eyes go wide, and he groaned loudly.

 

“Oh no!” Reaching out to steady himself, he placed one hand against the wall. Shocked, he glared at the reflection that stared back at him. He knew that face, but it wasn’t his. It was Erestor’s that was staring back at him! His knees went weak and he nearly collapsed against the wall, but his ingrained discipline made him face this situation. “Am I still dreaming? I must still be dreaming!” In order to test his theory he tugged hard at a dark strand of hair. “Ouch!” He had felt that! Not asleep then!

 

“No, this isn’t happening! This can’t be happening!” Panting hard, he continued to stare at the reflection. But there was no denying that it was Erestor’s face in the mirror. Large, dark, brown eyes carried a shocked expression. The mouth, lined by red, luscious lips was agape and the long frame shook with tremors. “Ai!” He was naked on top of that! He didn’t want to see Erestor naked! Grabbing hold of a morning robe, he slipped into it and pulled the fabric close to his body, clutching it like a life line. “No…. No… No!” Leaning against the wall, he shook his head, repeating the same word over and over again. “No… No… No!” This wasn’t real. He had to be dreaming! This time he pinched his arm, but, aiya, he had felt that too! “Why? How?”

 

His breathing was finally slowing down, but his panic remained. “I am not Erestor!”

 

/But you inhabit his body,/ supplied a tiny voice from the back of his head.

 

“I don’t want to inhabit his body…” Glorfindel shivered fiercely, and continued to shake his head. “I don’t want this!” But no one answered him and after a few more minutes of staring at his reflection he began to calm down. “Why? Why did this happen?” Oh, it was most odd to hear Erestor’s voice echo through the bathroom and to feel Erestor’s hair sweep against his skin. It was hard to believe this was really happening.

 

“Oh, damn!” Losing the mental struggle, he slid down onto the floor. He ended up sitting cross-legged on the bathroom floor, staring at the raven strands that teased against his hands. “Erestor, I just know you are to blame for this somehow!” Then he realized something else. “Oh, Elbereth, if I am in his body… is he in mine?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ooooohhhh,” Erestor purred softly, wrapped up in warm animal skins that made a most delightful blanket. Rubbing his cheek against the softness, his fingers caressed the fur. What a lovely way to wake up. Who had bestowed this gift on him? Normally no one paid much attention to him, and now someone had given him this? Curling up beneath the fur, he continued to purr his contentment, wishing he didn’t have to leave this warm bed, but duty called. Elrond expected him in his study and there was so much paperwork to catch up on! /And there is also Legolas’ upcoming visit./ The Crown Prince of Mirkwood would visit Imladris shortly.

 

Rooms had to be readied, banquets arranged, guards assigned… endless chores, which would demand most of his time during the next few days. The only good thing was that arranging for Legolas’ visit enabled him to spend more time with Elrond, discussing seating arrangements and other matters. Oh, Elrond… The mere thought of the half-Elf caused him to mew softly. Just once… He would do anything to kiss Elrond just once – to know the softness and taste of those lips. But that was wishful thinking.

 

A few more moments of warmth and rest; that was all he wanted. He wasn’t a morning person – had never been one. Instead, he loved to walk beneath the starlit sky at night. But too many nights he had walked alone and his heart yearned for company. For Elrond’s company, to be exact.

 

Waking up fully, he looked up at the ceiling, expecting Ithil and a blanket of stars to greet him. He had the ceiling painted when he had moved into these rooms, and each morning he enjoyed the sight over new. But not this morning. A green canopy, embroidered with golden flowers greeted him instead. /Most strange,/ he thought, slowly sitting up. A quick and thorough sweep of the room told him he wasn’t in his private chambers, but in Glorfindel’s. He had visited the golden-haired Captain once or twice, and remembered the interior. “What am I doing—” His eyes widened at the sound of the voice. Not his voice! Most certainly not his voice! He was up on his feet within seconds and nearly smashed into the wall, finding his legs more muscular than he remembered. And why were there scars on his thigh?

 

Experimentally, he ran a fingertip along the scar. Strange… he had thought his fingernails to be slightly longer, and not that neatly clipped. The fingers seemed slightly shorter, the hand a bit sturdier. Raising the hand, he stared at it, instinctively knowing it wasn’t his. Next, a lock of golden hair tumbled in front of his face, blocking his view. /Golden hair? Golden hair!/

 

Erestor felt paralyzed, but then released a loud scream. Panting hard and shaking over his entire body, he stared at the beige nightshirt. He never wore nightshirts to bed! Oh, what was going on here? A mirror on the opposite wall caught his reflection and he sagged against one of the poles of the big four-poster bed.

 

Where was he? Where was Erestor? Why did the mirror only show him Glorfindel’s delicate features? What madness had robbed him of his mind? Stumbling, he made his way over to the mirror, and placed one hand against the glass. Oh, this was definitely real. The mirror only showed Glorfindel, because there was only one Elf standing in front of it. “But I am not Glorfindel! I am Erestor!” But even the voice was Glorfindel’s! His heart missed several beats, making him gasp for his next breath. That moment, his world darkened and he sagged into a pathetic heap onto the bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel opened Erestor’s wardrobe and stared. “Black, why am I not surprised?” There were about thirty sets of robes, and most of them were black. Looking through them, he found one gray robe, three brown ones, one in dark sienna, and one robe made of the finest dark green velvet. Shuddering at the idea of having to wear that dreadful black, he selected the green robes and slipped into them. “That’s so depressing, Erestor. Why black?”

 

Glorfindel returned to the mirror to check his appearance. The raven mane, which Erestor usually wore loose, was now securely braided, and wouldn’t hinder him again by tumbling in front of his face. During this one waking hour in which he had inhabited Erestor’s body, he had already learned a lot about the other Elf.

 

Although the rooms were spacious and even slightly luxurious, they were devoid of personal belongings, save for a few sketches of Elrond hidden away between volumes of books. He had expected scrolls and tomes to fill these rooms, and if he remembered correctly, the last time he had been here, they had lain sprawled all over the room. But they were gone now and plants and flowers had taken their place, giving these chambers a warmer, more personal feel. Yet, he still didn’t feel comfortable here. Not because he was an intruder, but because Erestor’s interior spoke of loneliness.

/Loneliness…/ Glorfindel wondered if therein lay the reason for this body switch.

 

After stepping into soft, leather boots, he opened the door and peeked into the corridor. He planned on making his way to his rooms unseen, as he had no desire to explain why Erestor was sneaking into Glorfindel’s rooms in the morn, instinctively knowing no one would believe his story. For now he had to carry on like he was Erestor. He only hoped Erestor was also coping with this unsettling situation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For once Glorfindel was grateful that he seldom locked the door to his rooms. He pushed the door open and then soundlessly moved inside. “Erestor?” Oh, hearing the advisor’s voice flowing from his mouth instead of his own would take a long time to get used to! Quickly scanning the bedroom, he easily located Erestor’s crumpled form on the bed – or to be more precise, he detected his own collapsed body on the bed. Frozen to the spot, he stared at his own body. By the Valar, this was so weird! Glorfindel shook his head, trying to break the spell and then slowly advanced on the bed. “Erestor!” His mouth went dry, seeing the tormented expression on the other Elf’s face. The way his body laid, he quickly deduced that Erestor must have been looking at the mirror. “I reckon you have found out then. I need you awake, Erestor!” Climbing onto his bed, he knelt beside Erestor. He was tempted to shake him awake, but wasn’t sure what effect that would have on the Chief Advisor. No, he had to be careful around Erestor for now.

 

Deciding on his course of action he pulled Erestor close, until the golden-haired head rested in his lap. Tenderly brushing the fair hair, he grinned. Now there was a new experience! His lover had often told him that he found him handsome – beautiful beyond words – and Glorfindel was beginning to see why his beloved thought so. The slightly sun-tanned face was handsome, with elegantly curved cheekbones and was framed by long, blond – almost golden – strands. “I *am* handsome!” he said, giggling.

 

Erestor stirred unexpectedly and Glorfindel held his breath, knowing Erestor was in for the surprise of his life when the advisor regained consciousness. /Oh, this is going to be fun!/


	2. Chapter 2

Switch

2/8

 

Blinking once…twice… And consciousness was regained. Erestor blinked for a third time, confused by this curtain of dark hair hovering above him. “What?” The sound of that smooth, golden voice reminded him of what had happened and he began to tremble, realizing who had to be looming over him. “Glor…”

 

“That name is hardly appropriate any more,” teased Glorfindel, chuckling at Erestor’s shocked response, which consisted of a high shriek and more trembling.

 

Erestor jumped away from Glorfindel, clutching the nightshirt as if his life depended on it. Golden hair obscured his face as he scooted toward the foot end, trying to put as much distance as possible between them. “I…” Stuttering, his words deserted him.

 

“What did you do, Erestor?” Glorfindel leaned his back against the head board, surprised to find Erestor this terrified of him. Why was that? The blond Elf, kneeling at the foot end, trembled over his entire body and a hand nervously clawed the sheet. “Erestor?”

 

Shyly, Erestor peeked at Glorfindel through a waterfall of fair hair. “I cannot believe this.” He had seen his reflection in full-sized mirrors, but that didn’t compare to seeing Glorfindel comfortably seated on the bed. The raven hair was braided – no warrior’s braids, he noticed, for which he was grateful – and Glorfindel had chosen those horrid green robes to wear. Erestor himself would never be caught dead in them. They did absolutely nothing for him. The green only made his skin look paler and his hair even blacker. “I don’t understand this, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t help himself and played with the end of a braid, looking quizzically at the dark hair. “Glorfindel… Uh! Not really.” He then gave Erestor a stunning smile. “We need to talk about this.”

 

That smile took Erestor aback. Had he ever seen that particular expression on his face before? He seldom smiled, but that was mostly due to the fact that his heart wasn’t happy. His heart yearned for Elrond – a goal he could never attain.

 

Blond locks tumbled into his face playfully, and Erestor smoothed them back behind an ear. The first thing he should do was put in braids to keep the wild mane in check. “I don’t know what happened.”

 

Glorfindel had the strangest feeling, looking at himself, and hearing his voice float through the room whilst Erestor was talking. Although he wanted to discuss this in depth, he also realized he wouldn’t get far with an intimidated Erestor. Slowly, he inched closer to the advisor, until they were sitting next to each other, their backs leaning against the high foot end. Experimentally, Glorfindel placed his hand on Erestor’s. The long scribe’s fingers made a nice contrast with the warrior’s more robust ones.

 

Surprised at the touch, Erestor looked at Glorfindel, who was now rubbing his fingers between his fingertips. “I really didn’t do this!” Tears unexpectedly flowed from the azure eyes and Erestor raised his free hand to wipe them away.

 

Glorfindel cringed. “Erestor…” His sapphire eyes had only shed tears once and that had been when Ecthelion had died. They had remained dry since. “Don’t cry. I don’t blame you for this.”

 

“You don’t?” Erestor stared at Glorfindel in a daze. “You don’t? But…” He grew silent when Glorfindel smoothed the tears away, using the corner of the sheet. Staring at Glorfindel, he easily found the true essence of the warrior in those dark, brown eyes. /The eyes are mine; the facial features are mine, but the fëa that inhabits my body is definitely Glorfindel’s./

 

Seeing more tears lurking in the depths of the intensely azure eyes pained Glorfindel. “Why are you crying, Erestor?” Acting on instinct, he wrapped an arm around the shaky advisor. /This feels most odd, wrapping an arm around my own body./ But it wasn’t his body for the time being; Erestor inhabited it.

 

“I know you blame me for this!” Erestor didn’t dare make eye contact and hid behind the golden hair. “But I didn’t do it! When I woke up, I… I fainted due to the shock! I didn’t do this!”

 

Glorfindel recognized the frantic, panicky tone his voice had taken on and knew he had to soothe the other Elf. “Erestor, I was merely wondering if you knew why this is happening.”

 

Erestor shook his head, making the golden strands gently caress his face. The sensation was most odd. The fair strands felt different from his black mane. “It is almost like silk.”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. “What is?”

 

“Your hair.”

 

“My hair?”

 

Erestor would have thought seeing that raised eyebrow on his own face funny, but the situation called for seriousness. “Yes, your hair is like silk. Mine must feel coarse compared to yours.”

 

The conversation was taking a strange turn, but Glorfindel allowed it. Running a hand through the dark mane, he rubbed the strands between his fingertips, exploring its texture. “It isn’t coarse, Erestor. It’s soft.” To his utter surprise, a blush formed on the other Elf’s face. /Now there is another first./ Glorfindel had never seen a blush on his own face before, and had to admit it added to his charms considerably. /I must blush more frequently once I am back in my body!/

 

“Hm, Glorfindel? Why are you staring at me like that?”

 

“It is not every day one gets to study oneself,” said Glorfindel, chuckling. “But we need to discuss this seriously and set up a plan of action.”

 

“What action?” Erestor pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to get used to the feel of this new body. Glorfindel’s legs were longer than his and everything felt out of tune.

 

Glorfindel’s brow furrowed and he brushed back his raven hair behind a pointed ear. “You didn’t do this. Neither did I. That leaves only the Valar, or one of the Istari.”

 

“Mithrandir would never do such a thing,” said Erestor, thinking along, “And the Valar never meddled in the affairs of the Firstborn before. Why would they start now?”

 

Glorfindel’s chocolate brown eyes narrowed. “I doubt they are meddling with *my* life. *I* am perfectly happy.”

 

“You *were* perfectly happy,” whispered Erestor in a miserable voice. “Then I ruined it.”

 

“You didn’t ruin it. Stop blaming yourself!” Glorfindel tenderly rubbed the fingers which still rested in the palm of his hand. It was so strange to be touching himself in this way! “I have the feeling one of the Valar is meddling with *your* life.”

 

“Why? Who?” Erestor sat a little more upright, finally finding the courage to look deeply into the dark eyes. He shook his head, momentarily, realizing he was looking into his own eyes.

 

“Lórien,” said Glorfindel, eventually, “I had a dream about him last night. The only thing I remember was him saying that I had volunteered to help.” Erestor’s stunned expression made him explain further. “It is fairly obvious that you are unhappy, Erestor, and that you are slowly withering away. The Elven Sickness might not have taken hold of you yet, but you are only one step away from fading. Maybe Lórien had enough of your stalling?”

 

Erestor’s azure eyes widened. “Oh no, you can’t be serious!”

 

“I am serious,” said Glorfindel, sincerely. “That means I am in your body to make certain you and the one you love get together.” He inched closer to the obviously intimidated advisor. “Care to tell me who this Elf is? That would make it easier on me.”

 

Erestor shook his head frantically. “No, I can’t tell you!”

 

Glorfindel had the feeling he might find out the answer to that question himself. “Erestor, listen carefully. I doubt anyone will believe us when we tell them. I suspect Lórien doesn’t want us to even try to explain this. We will carry on like nothing has happened.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing how late in the morn it already was. “I am supposed to help Elrond!”

 

Glorfindel shook his head, making the raven braids dance slightly. “No, you will go with Berior, my second-in-command, and inspect the troops. Next, you will make the roster for this week’s patrol and in the afternoon you will spar with my men.” A frown appeared on his face. “You do know how to wield a sword, don’t you?”

 

Erestor gulped. “You can’t mean that! It is has been centuries since I last fought!”

 

“You inhabit my body, Erestor. That means you carry out my duties.” Glorfindel smirked. “And I get to carry out yours.”

 

Erestor gulped again. “No! You will make a mess of things! You aren’t a diplomat and…” Suddenly it hit him that Glorfindel would be spending all this time with Elrond, whilst he would join the guards. “No…” His heart ached, realizing he would only see Elrond for the shortest amounts of time. At dinner, maybe.

 

“What is it?” Glorfindel, realizing he was missing something, studied the sapphire eyes. /Those eyes are quite stunning. No wonder Legolas calls them mirrors to my soul./ And that was another thing he should tell Erestor; that his lover was about to arrive!

 

“Captain? The men are ready for inspection!”

 

Glorfindel grinned broadly. “You have to answer him, Erestor. You have my voice.”

 

Erestor looked at Glorfindel pleadingly. “Do I have to?”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “Answer him!”

 

“I will join you in a few minutes,” said Erestor, still trying to come up with a plan to convince Glorfindel to abandon this mad plan.

 

“Understood.” Berior, satisfied that his Captain was awake, left.

 

“We can’t go through with this!” pleaded Erestor, “Elrond will find out you aren’t me and Berior…”

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips and ran a hand through Erestor’s golden mane. /Yes, my hair does feel soft. Why did I never notice before? Ai, I am not falling in love with myself am I ?/ A silly grin surfaced on his face, and he giggled softly. /But I do understand now why Legolas fell for me!/ Cockily, he leaned in closer and stared deeply into the azure eyes. “You are going to spend the day outside, with my men, keeping my reputation intact, understood?”

 

Speechless, Erestor merely nodded.

 

Satisfied that Erestor understood, Glorfindel played with a strand of golden hair. “And in the meantime I will find out why I am in your body and you in mine. I *will* find out the identity of your secret love, Erestor.”

 

Erestor shook violently. “No, don’t do that.” Glorfindel’s sweet smile made him fear the worst. “I already told you he isn’t interested in me in that way.”

 

Glorfindel’s smile became wicked. “Oh, we will see about that. I am certain I will find a way to make him see your… assests.”

 

Erestor’s azure eyes revealed shock. “You are inside my body, Glorfindel, but that doesn’t give you the right to abuse it to attain your goal!”

 

“Who said anything about abusing it?” Glorfindel winked at Erestor. “I am most certain your body will relish finding some release.” The way Erestor’s eyes nearly bulged from their sockets was almost funny. “Erestor, calm down. I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do… Oops, did I really say that?”

 

“I will hold you to that promise!” Pouting, Erestor carefully rose from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. “What do I wear?” If he was going to do this, he was going to do it well! He used to be a warrior before he became Elrond’s Chief Advisor. He could still do this! /And Glorfindel’s body is well-trained. It will remember the fighting stances./

 

Glorfindel left the bed as well, opened the wardrobe and handed Erestor green leggings, and an emerald colored shirt. “My riding cloak is on that chair over there.” The cloak was made from the deepest green, and embroiled with a delicate golden flower. “Don’t forget to gird on my sword.” Wondering why Erestor wasn’t changing into the clothes yet, he frowned. What was Erestor waiting for?

 

“Can I have some privacy?” Erestor clutched the clothes, holding them against him. “I am not getting undressed when you are watching!”

 

Glorfindel burst out into laughter! “My dear Erestor, I have seen myself naked before!”

 

“But I haven’t! Now kindly leave! You need to get ready yourself. Elrond doesn’t like it when I am late.”

 

“I am already going!” Glorfindel shook his head at Erestor’s impatience. Carrying out Erestor’s duties couldn’t be as hard as being Captain of Imladris. Playing Erestor’s part would be a piece of cake.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel found himself whistling softly when he was on his way back to Erestor’s private rooms. The shock, which he had felt this morning, had worn off, and he was actually looking forward to this challenge. Erestor had spread much gloom and doom during these last few centuries and he was going to put a stop to it. How hard could it be to get Erestor and his love together? /Hm, his love. All I know is that this Elf is male. How do I find out more?/

 

After entering Erestor’s rooms, he scanned the area, searching for clues. In the end, he stood holding the sketches in his hand, which he had found earlier. Sketches showing Elrond. A grin formed on his face. Was it really that easy? /I wonder if Erestor keeps a journal./ Glorfindel was about to search the rooms more thoroughly when a loud knock sounded on his door.

 

“Erestor? Elrond has sent me to check on you. You are late!” Lindir, worried for his friend, knocked again. “Erestor? He is in a foul mood! He wanted to work through Glorfindel’s reports this morning and you know how he gets when he can’t stick to his schedule!”

 

Glorfindel cocked his head. Elrond? In a foul mood? He had seldom seen Elrond frustrated. “I am on my way, Lindir. Calm down.” Checking his appearance in the mirror once more, he felt satisfied, and then opened the door. Lindir, slightly flushed, jumped back at the unexpected movement. Reminding himself to act like Erestor, Glorfindel tried his best to mimic the advisor’s ways. “I will join him right now.”

 

Lindir’s eyes narrowed, suspiciously. “Why are you wearing those robes?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyebrow rose questioningly. “And why are you questioning my fashion sense?”

 

“But… green!” Lindir shook his head in amazement. “I have never seen you wear anything but black.”

 

“There is a first time for everything,” remarked Glorfindel, smugly. He walked down the corridor, heading for Elrond’s study. Apparently he had managed to shock Lindir, because the white-haired Elf needed a moment to catch up with him. “I look well in green.” 

 

“You look good in green,” corrected Lindir, shocked that Erestor had made such a mistake. “Is everything all right with you?”

 

Glorfindel glared at Lindir. Grammar wasn’t his strongest subject, and he hated the fact that he had slipped up. Erestor would never have made such a mistake! “You may go, Lindir.” He had reached the door to Elrond’s rooms and was eager to rid himself of the curious Elf.

 

“Go?” Lindir shook his head. Aside from being a minstrel at Elrond’s court, he also served as Erestor’s personal assistant. “Why am I being dismissed? You will need all the help you can get with this upcoming visit.”

 

Oops… Maybe this wasn’t going to be as easy as Glorfindel had thought. “Stay, then.” He knocked on the door, and cringed at Elrond’s tone when the half-Elf answered him – in a sharp and clearly annoyed voice.

 

“You are late!” Elrond slammed the reports he was reading onto his desk. “We are already behind in our schedule!”

 

Glorfindel frowned. “There can’t be that much to do,” he whispered absentmindedly.

 

“Excuse me?” Elrond rose to his full height and glared at his Chief Advisor. “We have to sort out Glorfindel’s reports, negotiate with the human traders who want to open a shop here, answer Thranduil’s letters, prepare for Legolas’ arrival, and then there are the usual matters: sorting out Imladris’ finances, check our food stock…” Elrond paused, seeing his advisor’s big eyes. “What?”

 

Glorfindel scratched behind his ear. “And we are supposed to do that today?”

 

“Of course!” Puzzled by Erestor’s odd behavior, Elrond walked toward him and rested a hand on the advisor’s shoulder.

 

“He has been acting odd since I collected him from his rooms. This is not like him,” said Lindir, thoughtfully.

 

Frustration made way for concern on Elrond’s brow and the half-Elf steered his advisor toward two chairs, positioned beneath a window. “Sit down, Erestor.”

 

Glorfindel obeyed automatically, and after sitting down, he sought out Elrond’s eyes. Maybe he had underestimated Erestor’s duties here.

 

“Are you well, my friend?” Elrond leaned in closer, studying the dazed, dark eyes. “Maybe you have been working too hard lately. I told you before to rest for a few days. I wish I could repeat that offer, but I need you at my side these next few days. Imladris will be in turmoil once Legolas and his escort arrive.”

 

“I just need a moment,” whispered Glorfindel. He had never fully realized just how heavy Erestor’s work load was. “I didn’t sleep that well last night. I had a disturbing dream and when I woke this morn I still felt distracted.”

 

“Lindir? Would you kindly fetch us some tea?” Elrond whispered a thank you when Lindir left the study to carry out the request, and the half-Elf then focused on Erestor again. “I am not blind, my friend. I know something is ailing you. I just wish you would confide in me.” But Erestor had never taken him up on that offer.

 

Glorfindel wondered what to do. He had seldom felt this confused – this lost. In the end, he decided to act as if Erestor was sitting here, listening to Elrond. “It is a matter of the heart.”

 

Elrond nodded, encouragingly. “I remember your admission a few decades ago. Does your heart still yearn for this Elf?”

 

Glorfindel grew alert again. “You know?”

 

“You told me, remember?” Elrond’s worries increased. Erestor was acting extremely out-of-character.

 

“Did I tell you who I am in love with?” Glorfindel gave Elrond a hopeful look.

 

“No, you never did,” said Elrond, soothingly resting his hand on Erestor’s. “I told you then and I will tell you now that this Elf is a fool for denying you.”

 

Glorfindel felt even more confused. /Not Elrond?/ He had been almost certain that Erestor was in love with Elrond! /It has to be Elrond!/ Looking at Elrond’s fingers, which were clasped around his, he wondered about the relationship between Erestor and Elrond. What did he know about their friendship? How deep did it go? How much did they confide in each other?

 

Taking Erestor’s silence as a sign that his friend wasn’t in a talkative mood, Elrond thanked Lindir for bringing tea and then asked the white-haired Elf to start on the arrangements for Legolas’ visit. Whilst Lindir worked in the antechamber, Elrond concentrated on his distraught friend. “I would love to help in some way, but I can’t as long as you don’t tell me how.”

 

Glorfindel sipped his tea, and eyed Elrond closely. The half-Elf did seem very concerned about Erestor. Maybe even a bit too concerned? “Thank you for your kind offer, but I am afraid that this is something I have to work through myself.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “Erestor, do you want to take a few hours off? I don’t know how to manage without you, but I somehow will. Maybe Lindir can help me.”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “No, I want to help.” He just had no idea how, lacking Erestor’s organizational skills.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I need to take a break,” announced Glorfindel. Elrond had told him to ‘balance the books’ but he had absolutely no idea what he was doing! He had tried hard to live up to Elrond’s expectations, but he felt like he had utterly failed. If it hadn’t been for Lindir’s help, he would have already given up.

 

Elrond looked up from reading his reports. “Then go for a walk, Erestor. The fresh air will do you good.”

 

“And what about you? Don’t you need a break?” Glorfindel rose from behind the desk and stretched. He felt sore and his muscles ached from sitting in the same position for these last few hours.

 

“A break?” Elrond smiled. “Not for a long time, my friend.”

 

Lindir, who had been watching the advisor closely had reached his own conclusions and was eager to test them. “My Lord Elrond, maybe I should accompany him?” he whispered into the half-Elf’s ear. “Erestor has been acting most strangely and I advise against him walking the gardens alone.”

 

Elrond nodded. He hated losing two valuable workers, but Erestor was of no use to him in his current state and he did agree with Lindir; Erestor shouldn’t be left alone. “Go with him and make certain he is safe.”

 

“You can trust in me,” mumbled Lindir, bowing respectfully before following Erestor out of the room.

 

Elrond remained behind in confusion. Why was his trusted friend and advisor acting in such a way? /Elbereth, don’t let him fade. I wouldn’t know what to do without him./ Over the years Erestor had become much more than just his Chief Advisor. Erestor was his best friend and confidant. Erestor had comforted him when he had first lost Ereinion and later Celebrían. The dark-haired advisor had always been there for him but he didn’t really know what he felt for Erestor exactly. Was it just friendship? Or was it more?


	3. Chapter 3

Switch

3/8

 

“You are *not* Erestor,” said Lindir in a calm voice.

 

Glorfindel halted in his tracks, and then slowly turned his head, looking at Lindir from over his shoulder. “I beg your pardon?” He couldn’t have been found out that quickly! That easily!

 

“You are *not* Erestor,” repeated Lindir, who now came to a standstill beside the dark-haired Elf.

 

“That’s nonsense,” said Glorfindel with a chuckle, refusing to give in just yet. “Of course I am Erestor.”

 

Lindir shook his head determinedly. “There are lots of things that gave you away, but the most important one was your handwriting.” Lindir leaned in closer, and continued to whisper in a barely audible voice, “Your handwriting doesn’t match Erestor’s. I have been his personal assistant for decades and I know the way he dots his i’s.”

 

Glorfindel wondered what to do. He couldn’t just admit the truth. Lórien had done this for a reason and the switch should remain a secret. “So I have changed my handwriting,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Lindir grinned, predatorily. “Oh no, my Lord Glorfindel, I would recognize your handwriting anywhere.”

 

Glorfindel’s features contorted, annoyed. “Stop this nonsense. I am not Glorfindel!” Angrily, he marched on.

 

“But you are,” stated Lindir, standing his ground. “You couldn’t pass for Erestor no matter how hard you tried.”

 

“What?” Gulping, Glorfindel froze and turned around.

 

“Erestor is in control of everything. He knows what Elrond wants him to do before our Lord says it. Erestor stands at Elrond’s side and supports and councils him. I am surprised our Lord didn’t reach the same conclusion as I did. It is rather obvious.”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t certain what to say. Should he confirm Lindir’s suspicions or deny them? What would he gain? “Assuming I *am* Glorfindel, and that we *are* only speaking hypothetically, would you be inclined to keep quiet or go running to Elrond and tell him?”

 

“I would keep quiet – for now,” said Lindir, considering his options. “My loyalty is to Erestor first.”

 

Glorfindel studied Lindir extensively. Could he trust the white-haired Elf?

 

“I assume Erestor inhabits your body at the moment?” inquired Lindir, who read confirmation of his words in Glorfindel’s silence.

 

“He might,” said Glorfindel, still not certain how to act. “Lindir, would you return to Elrond’s side and aid him in whatever way possible? I need to talk to Ere…”

 

“Erestor,” finished Lindir for him. “I will help our Lord to the best of my abilities, but don’t take too long. He needs Erestor’s expertise. I suggest you ask Erestor how to make all necessary arrangements. Maybe he can write it down for you.”

 

“I am perfectly capable of making these arrangements myself! I don’t need Erestor’s help!” Glorfindel marched away, indignant. Behind him, Lindir chuckled softly, causing Glorfindel to grow even more frustrated. When had things begun to go wrong?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel heard the first encouraging, enthusiastic yells already from a distance. Instead of going to the gardens he had gone to the training grounds, where he would hopefully feel like himself again.

 

His men had formed a circle around the two combatants, who were circling each other. It had become somewhat of a tradition to end practice in this way – to utter a challenge and he wondered who had been challenged this time. He moved closer, and never noticed the curious, slightly stunned looks he was getting from the guards.

 

One of the combatants was Berior, his second-in-command; he could see that much. But who was the other?

 

“My Lord Councilor? Can I be of some assistance?” One of the guards had gathered his courage and now addressed the dark-haired advisor, whom he had never seen visit the training grounds before. “Are you maybe looking for Lord Glorfindel?”

 

“Yes, I am,” answered Glorfindel, standing on his toes to see the face of the other competitor. The hair at the back of his neck grew rigid, finally recognizing the other combatant. /Erestor, what did you get yourself into this time?/ His first thought was to dash in there and to break up the fight, but reason got the better of him. If he did, it would damage his reputation as their Captain, and he would utterly embarrass Erestor, who wasn’t doing as badly as he had originally thought. Although Erestor was apparently a bit rusty in wielding the sword, the advisor wasn’t doing so badly, keeping Berior at a distance and on his defensive. “It seems that I have found him.”

 

“Yes, my Lord Councilor. Though it might be a while before he can speak with you. This fight has been going on for some minutes. They are rather evenly matched,” supplied the guard.

 

Growing interested in the duel, Glorfindel pushed forward until he had a good view of the competitors. And only now did he register the wave of murmurs coming from the assembled guards. It was obvious that they wondered what he was doing here, but he decided to ignore them for now. Surprised, he realized he was rooting for Erestor, instead for his second-in-command. /Duck… Step back… Attack! Yes, that’s it!/ Before he knew it, he was cheering along with the rest of the guards, who were giving him even stranger looks at this point.

 

Erestor, fully concentrated on holding his ground and if possible defeating Berior, heard the added voice, but didn’t identify it right away, never expecting Glorfindel to show up. It had been ages since he had fought last, and back then he had been fighting Orcs. Now he was fighting Glorfindel’s second-in-command and he just couldn’t make a mistake that would cause an injury. He had to be extremely careful. Maybe that one particular maneuver, which Ereinion had taught him so long ago, would come in handy and award him victory.

 

Glorfindel held his breath – along with the rest of the guards – when Erestor seemed to lose his footing and next his balance. A worried ‘ah’ went through the crowd and Glorfindel just knew Berior would take advantage of Erestor’s misstep. /Be careful, Erestor!/ He had wanted to shout the warning, but held back at the last moment. Suddenly, Erestor spun around, raised his sword and approached Berior from an odd angle, causing all spectators – including Glorfindel – to draw in their breath in shock.

 

Berior – wide open for Erestor’s attack – realized the ploy too late and the blunt side of his Captain’s sword touched his side, sliding up his chest to come to rest against his throat. Had this been a real fight, instead of play, he would have paid for his nonchalance with his death. “You win,” he gasped, panting hard for breath. He lowered his sword and waited for his Captain to acknowledge victory.

 

“You fought well,” said Erestor, lowering his sword in turn. After sheathing it again, he extended his hand. “I would trust you to watch my back in battle.”

 

Honored, Berior shook his Captain’s hand. “Thank you for your kind words. I will work even harder on perfecting my sword fighting skills.”

 

“Lord Glorfindel?” The guard who had first addressed Glorfindel now approached his Captain.

 

Erestor, not realizing it was he who was being addressed, remained oblivious.

 

“Captain!”

 

That got Erestor’s attention. “Yes?” He turned around to answer the guard and caught sight of Glorfindel standing there in those horrid green robes and braided hair. The warrior didn’t look amused – he looked utterly frustrated.

 

“Lord Erestor is here to see you.” Now that he had delivered his message, the guard stepped aside.

 

Erestor couldn’t help himself; a smirk formed on his face. “Lord Erestor?”

 

“Walk with me,” said Glorfindel, rather briskly. Marching away from the guards, he waited for Erestor to fall into step beside him.

 

Erestor’s good mood vanished instantly. “What’s amiss?”

 

Glorfindel glared at the ground. “I don’t know how to balance books, check our stock, and negotiate with the traders. How do I decide who is to sit next to someone at the welcoming banquet? Why is that so hard?”

 

Erestor’s grin softened. “Ask Lindir. He will help you.”

 

”Lindir knows!” spat Glorfindel. “He recognized my handwriting!”

 

Erestor froze. “What? He knows?” What if Lindir told Elrond?

 

“Don’t worry. He promised to remain quiet for now.” Glorfindel, growing frustrated with being angry, sat down on a rock and gathered his robes around him. “I don’t know how you stand it, being cooped up in Elrond’s study all day long.”

 

“It is heaven to me,” said Erestor in a gentle voice, recalling working with Elrond for hours and hours, listening to the half-Elf rave, compliment him, even tease him. Those hours, tucked away in his Lord’s study, were pure bliss to him.

 

“Why?” Glorfindel observed Erestor closely, and immediately noticed the distant look in the blue eyes.

 

“Because I like working there,” said Erestor, evasively. He had already given away too much!

 

Glorfindel leaned in closer. “Or is it because Elrond is there?” It was time to test his theory.

 

“El… El--rond?” Erestor cursed himself for stuttering the name. “Why would you think that?”

 

But Glorfindel’s eyes had narrowed. “It *is* because of Elrond. Tell me, Erestor, is Elrond your secret love?”

 

Erestor shook his head frantically. “Of course not! Don’t be foolish! His heart belongs to our Lady Celebrían for all eternity.”

 

But Glorfindel didn’t believe him. That expression in Erestor’s azure eyes told him everything he needed to know, but he would play along for now. “Elrond probably expects me back any moment now.” He rose from the rock and stood in front of Erestor. “I never saw him that grumpy before. Apparently I upset his time table.”

 

Erestor smiled most fondly. “Yes, he can get like that.”

 

/It *is* Elrond, no matter what you say!/ Glorfindel remained quiet however, no longer intent on giving anything away. He would act in silence and without Erestor’s knowledge. /Maybe Lindir can confirm my suspicions. He seems to know a lot about Erestor, but then again, he also said he was loyal to Erestor…/

 

“Glorfindel? I need to return to the training grounds. They are probably wondering why we wandered of.”

 

“You like being outside, sparring with them, don’t you?” That surprised Glorfindel, who gestured for Erestor to accompany him back to the training grounds.

 

“I used to be a warrior a long time ago,” mused Erestor, “I did fight alongside Elrond and Ereinion during the Battle of the Last Alliance.”

 

“I am impressed,” muttered Glorfindel – he really was. “What made you become an advisor then?”

 

/Elrond did. That way I could spend more time with him./ But he wasn’t telling Glorfindel that. Instead he said, “The time for fighting had come to an end and I had seen enough death. I wanted to help build something and Imladris was the perfect challenge.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. They were about to come into sight of the guards. “I should be going. Elrond was already concerned when I left.”

 

“Concerned? Why?” Acting instinctively, Erestor rested a hand on Glorfindel’s arm. “What did you do?”

 

“He summed up what I was supposed to do and I asked him if it had to be done today. He gave me the funniest look. Then he sat me down and fed me tea.”

 

“Don’t upset him any further,” said Erestor, worried now that Elrond was worried.

 

“I will try.” Glorfindel couldn’t help making his next remark. “You should take a bath, Captain, you smell.” The growl that Erestor released made Glorfindel look up in surprise. “Growling now?”

 

“You are bringing out the worst in me!” Erestor felt like pulling out his hair. Glorfindel was a true nuisance!

 

Glorfindel leaned in closer and whispered, so his men couldn’t hear, “I am doing this to make you happy, my friend. Don’t forget that in the midst of our banter.”

 

Erestor looked at Glorfindel guiltily. “I don’t, it is just… I enjoyed myself today. I didn’t expect for that to happen. It has been so long since I sparred, and was outside, tracking, riding a horse.”

 

“I understand,” whispered Glorfindel, reassuringly, “And maybe you should make some changes when you are in possession of your body again.”

 

“Maybe I should,” agreed Erestor. Even though he missed Elrond terribly he felt so alive! “I will take that bathe before joining you and Elrond for dinner. Do you think you can keep up appearances and not upset Elrond further?”

 

“I will do my best.” Glorfindel had noticed the tender tone that slipped into Erestor’s voice each time he said Elrond’s name. /It has to be Elrond!/

 

“Captain? We are ready to leave for tonight’s patrol!” Berior appeared to their right, bowing slightly, first to Glorfindel and then to Erestor, whom he thought was his commanding officer.

 

“I—“ Glorfindel caught himself just in time. He had wanted to say that he would join them at once. But that was Erestor’s line now.

 

“I will be there,” replied Erestor, tucking a warrior braid into place. He waited for Berior to leave and then turned to Glorfindel. A soft expression appeared in the blue eyes, looking at the dark-haired Elf next to him. “Maybe green suits you better than I thought, my Lord Councilor.”

 

An eyebrow crept higher at hearing the unexpected compliment. /Are you trying to play nice?/ Erestor began to walk away from him, and Glorfindel saw the other Elf’s essence for the first time since they had known each other. Erestor was a warm and loving soul, who had locked himself away with paperwork, forgetting he’d lead a different life once. “Captain?”

 

Surprised to hear Glorfindel address him in that manner, Erestor stopped and looked at the warrior from over his shoulder. “Yes, Lord Councilor?”

 

“You won that duel fair and square, Captain. You fought extremely well. You should consider teaching Berior that surprise tactic. It might save his life one day.” Sapphire eyes sparkled, pleased, and Glorfindel inclined his head in respect. Maybe he should change some things as well after their bodies had been restored to them. Maybe he could spar with Erestor regularly and get to know a side of the advisor he had never really known existed before.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond kept a close eye on his Chief Advisor. Erestor’s out-of-character behavior worried him and he wondered what had brought it about. Throughout the last few centuries he had seen Erestor become more silent, more withdrawn, and more than once had he been afraid that his good friend was fading. But the Elven Sickness never took hold of Erestor and Elrond couldn’t help but ask himself who it was Erestor yearned for. It had been easy to identify what ailed his long-time friend. The signs of heartbreak were there for everyone to see; his friend suffered from a broken heart. But who had broken it? Which Elf was so… stupid!... to deny the raven-haired advisor? Elrond could merely shake his head at such folly. /A very stupid Elf indeed!/

 

His thoughts drifted back to that day when Erestor had asked him for a private conversation, telling him that someone was in love with him. Elrond had frowned; that hadn’t been what he had expected to hear. He had thought that Erestor would finally tell him the identity of the Elf who had captured his heart. Instead, the Lord of Imladris had found himself the center of attention, finding he had a secret admirer. He had then confided in Erestor that he would never love again. His wife had his eternal love. Erestor had then assured him that he would tell Elrond’s secret admirer and let him down gently.

 

But much had changed since he had uttered those words. Back then, he had been convinced his heart would remain unresponsive for the rest of his immortal life. But lately, he had caught himself looking at Erestor with more than just friendly interest. He had begun to notice his friend’s ethereal beauty, Erestor’s devotion to him, and his loyalty. And more than once did he wonder if he shouldn’t confide in Erestor and tell his advisor about his blooming feelings for him. But then again, Erestor was already in love – unrequited love – but still… He didn’t think the advisor would be pleased to hear that the Lord of Imladris was falling in love with him. The last thing Elrond wanted was to confuse Erestor further, or aggravate his friend’s condition. So he remained quiet and tried to support Erestor in whatever way possible. But his heart slowly broke apart, seeing his friend wither away due to his heartbreak.

 

Elrond looked up from the letter he was writing when Erestor entered the study once more. The dark-haired Elf had a distant expression in his eyes and a deep frown had settled on Erestor’s brow. Worried, Elrond wished he could do something to help his friend. “Erestor?” The walk in the gardens hadn’t done Erestor any good, by the looks of it. “How do you fare, my friend?” Elrond rose from behind his desk and advanced on the advisor, who now looked at him with surprise in his eyes. “Why won’t you let me help?” he asked in a warm voice.

 

“It is complicated,” said Glorfindel, coming to a standstill in front of Elrond. He desperately needed confirmation of his suspicions. If Erestor *was* in love with Elrond, he was fairly confident that he could get them together, but he had to know for sure first. What if he had drawn the wrong conclusion and was about to hook up the wrong Elf? His gaze shifted away from Elrond to Lindir, who sat cross-legged on the floor, trying to work out the seating arrangements for the welcoming dinner. Oh, damn, Legolas! He had to warn Erestor that Legolas was about to arrive. And as Legolas was his lover, the Woodland Elf would most certainly insist on renewing their love affair.

 

“Erestor!” Seriously worried for his friend’s sanity, Elrond waved his hand in front of the advisor’s face. “Do you even hear or see me?”

 

“Hm, what?” Glorfindel, who had been studying Lindir, now had to focus on Elrond again.

 

“I worry about you, Erestor.” Elrond wrung his hands behind his back. “Why don’t you return to your rooms and rest until dinner?” He frowned, thoughtfully. “Maybe a private dinner would be best. The peace and quiet might soothe your nerves.”

 

Glorfindel knew he couldn’t pass up this chance. “I would like that very much.”

 

“I will come to your chambers then and I will have dinner delivered there. Lindir, will you walk Erestor back?” Elrond’s fingers itched to touch Erestor and to soothe his worries away, but his friend had always kept him at a distance.

 

“But you said you were buried in work!” Glorfindel felt frustrated, being unable to carry out Erestor’s duties and thus help Elrond cope with the work load. He had really thought Erestor’s work was easy!

 

“I will ask Arwen and the twins to help with the preparations for Legolas’ welcome.” In the end, Elrond lost his inner struggle and rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Your health is more important to me. Rest.”

 

Glorfindel nodded, grateful for Elrond’s understanding. “I will be back to my charming self in the morning.” At least, he would try harder tomorrow and hopefully Lindir and Erestor could teach him how to carry out his duties tonight.

 

Elrond’s eyebrow inched impossibly high. /His charming self?/ Had Erestor finally lost his sanity? Oh, he didn’t hope so!

 

Lindir rose from the floor and gave Glorfindel a look filled with understanding before addressing Elrond. “Rest assured, my Lord. I will look after him.”

 

“Uh, but you *will* hurry back?” Panic showed on Elrond’s face briefly, realizing how far behind on schedule he already was.

 

“I will, my Lord,” assured Lindir. “Lord Erestor, let me walk you to your rooms.” Lindir gestured Glorfindel to follow him, which the warrior promptly did.

 

Elrond watched them leave with a heavily burdened heart. How he wished Erestor would confide in him! /I wish I could comfort him just a little. It is such a shame he loves someone else, for by Elbereth, I think I love him./ Sighing deeply, he returned to his desk to finish his letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Switch

4/8

 

“I can’t stay long,” announced Lindir, closing the door to Erestor’s chambers behind them. “But I can return tonight and show you the things you need to know in order to get through the next few days.”

 

Glorfindel spun around, grabbed Lindir’s shoulders and hoped the white-haired Elf was so surprised by his action that he would answer his question. “Tell me: is Erestor in love with Elrond? Do you know?”

 

Lindir, taken aback, reacted automatically and nodded. “Yes, he is.” His eyes widened, realizing he had given away his friend’s best kept secret. “I never said that!”

 

“But you did!” Glorfindel released the stricken Elf, and grinned smugly. “I knew it!” Maybe his mission was easier than he had thought. “I am confident I can get them together!” Pacing Erestor’s room, his toe hit something hard, and he looked down to find out what it was. A tome, but no, wait… Glorfindel picked it up, opened it, and instantly recognized Erestor’s handwriting. “Yes! He keeps a journal!” Triumphant, he settled down on the bed and opened the journal.

 

“You can’t do that!” Lindir -- feeling protective of Erestor’s privacy now that his friend wasn’t present -- tried to snatch the journal away from Glorfindel’s hands, but the warrior wouldn’t let him. “That’s private!”

 

“Not anymore! I am Erestor now.” Snuggling comfortably between the blankets, Glorfindel raised a hand, dismissing Lindir. “You should return to Elrond. And thank you for answering my question! Now that I know Elrond is Erestor’s object of desire I might be able to successfully carry out this mission.” Now that he came to think of it, maybe it had been Lórien who had put this journal in his path. “Go away.”

 

Lindir shook his head at Glorfindel’s behavior. “You will only cause trouble!”

 

“I *am* trouble, my friend. That’s why Lórien entrusted this assignment to me.”

 

“Nothing good can come out of this.”

 

“I beg to differ. And close the door behind you. I have some reading to do and require privacy.” Glorfindel didn’t bother to look up, knowing exactly what kind of expression lay on Lindir’s face. Once the door closed behind the white-haired Elf, Glorfindel’s grin broadened. “Oh, Erestor, I *am* going to get you and Elrond together.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lovely… Soaking in the bathtub felt lovely, and Erestor wasn’t inclined to move at all. He had closed his eyes and gently splashed the water with his hand, creating small waves that rocked against his chest, sending tiny sparks of pleasure through his body. Well, Glorfindel’s body to be exact.

 

It had taken him a lot of courage and time to finally convince himself to disrobe and to step into the bathtub. Glorfindel had been right in pointing out to him that he smelled. He had trained with the guards for hours and had been covered in sweat when he had finally headed to his rooms. Although he had seen Glorfindel’s magnificent physique when he had dressed earlier that morning, it still felt strange to look at the warrior’s naked body in the mirror. He felt like he was trespassing, which wasn’t surprising. This *was* Glorfindel’s body after all, and not his.

 

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sensation of the water cradling his body. Working out with the guards had been exciting and stimulating, but he did feel a tad tired now, and he only had one hour left before he was expected to join Elrond in the Hall of Fire for dinner.

 

Elrond… Just thinking the name was enough to make his groin stir and he blushed, finding that this body was very willing and eager to follow wherever his thoughts led. “I can’t do this. Not now… Not like this.” But he had grown hard and the tip of the erect flesh rose proudly from beneath the water. “No, not now…” Erestor tried to banish Elrond’s face from his mind, but the large, gray eyes, high cheekbones, tongue moistened lips sent shards of desire through his groin. “I can’t abuse his body like that…” But he was painfully erect and if he didn’t take care of it now, the arousal might return during dinner and that would be truly embarrassing. It was better to take care of it now.

 

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Erestor tried to block out the thought that he still inhabited Glorfindel’s body. He tried hard to imagine being in his own body – his own bath tub. After a moment’s hesitation he curled his fingers around the enflamed flesh and stroked slowly. Elrond’s face reappeared, and Erestor surrendered to his sweet desire, stroking harder. When he finally reached orgasm, his eyes opened, shocked, and watched how the hot cream dripped from the slit. Oh, he had really done it now. Guilt crashed into him now that the waves of ecstasy were lessening. “I am sorry, Glorfindel. I shouldn’t have done that. This is disrespectful.” It felt like he had abused the warrior’s body, something he had never wanted to do. “I can never tell him.” But one moment later he wondered if he could keep quiet. He would feel guilty keeping this quiet. Admitting the deed to Glorfindel might bring him some emotional release. “It won’t happen again,” he promised with a shaky voice. “I will control myself.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

#Second Age 1697

 

Lindir, Elrond and are finally leaving Lindon today and we will head for Imladris. I am looking forward to living in this peaceful valley and restoring some sanity to our lives.#

 

Glorfindel stretched his legs, placed a pillow onto his lap to support the journal and then continued to read, involuntarily biting his bottom lip.

 

Accepting Ereinion’s death is hard on Elrond. He loved our High-King with his whole heart and to be now without him, affects him deeply. Lindir and I try to support him, but he shuts us out. He says he wants to mourn alone, but I see him slide deeper into depression and isolation. It hurts to see him that way.

 

The entry stopped abruptly and Glorfindel turned the page, finding that Erestor had skipped a few days.

 

Elrond refuses to eat. Merely making him sip some water is already hard work, but he drank some to stop me from nagging. Elrond looks exhausted. I think he has grown tired of life and longs to enter the Halls of Waiting. I hope he finds the strength and courage to continue though. Maybe creating a home in the valley will help him find a new goal. I hope so. I don’t want him to fade… I would follow him shortly. I love him too much.

 

Glorfindel grew saddened, only now realizing just how long Erestor had been in love with Elrond exactly. Flipping the pages another entry caught his attention.

 

The Last Homely House, that’s what Lindir calls it: and Elrond has quickly adopted that. Elrond has become a little more alive, a bit more alert since we arrived. He throws himself into creating Imladris, perfecting it, and hides from his pain. At times, I try to make him open up to me. Keeping the pain all inside can’t be good, but most of the time he brushes me off. Gently, but resolutely. If only Ereinion had survived. If only I had died instead of our High-King.

 

“Oh, Erestor, don’t think like that! I am glad you didn’t die at the Battle of the Last Alliance.” But he understood Erestor’s thinking up to some point. If he’d had a choice, he would have preferred for Ecthelion to live. He would have gladly given his life for his beloved. But fate had decided differently.

 

Elrond continues to improve. As he has great need of a Chief Advisor I offered to fill this position, and he approved. I know I am being selfish, but this means I can spend more time with him. And I want to be near him.

 

The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood announced a visit. I wonder why.

 

Glorfindel smiled, encountering another sketch Erestor had made of Elrond. It must have been made during a rare moment of peace, because Elrond definitely looked serene.

 

I can’t believe I am even considering doing this, but… Decades have passed by since Ereinion’s death and Elrond seems to have recovered from it. Not wholly, I doubt he ever will, but as much as possible and I am now working up my courage to tell him. To tell him that I love him. I am scared though. What if he looks at me in disgust? What if he rejects me? Doesn’t love me in turn? Maybe this is a bad idea and I shouldn’t do this, but I love him! It is so hard to be close to him all day long, touching him, talking to him, occasionally talking strolls in the garden with him, and being unable to speak of my feelings for him! Oh, sweet Elbereth help me!

 

Glorfindel grinned manically, but then the smile faded. /He never told Elrond. I wonder why./ Growing curious he continued to the next entry, which wasn’t as neatly written as all the others. The ink was smeared over the pages. /Tears. Erestor cried when he wrote this./

 

I… I… I don’t know what to write… I am devastated. I feel like the world has collapsed around me. Why did I ever think I had a chance with Elrond? Why was I so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I waited too long and now my chance is gone! I had just worked up enough courage to admit my feelings to him when Elrond stormed into the room, telling me that… that he had accepted Celeborn’s proposal! He is going to marry Celebrían! I can’t… I can’t continue…

 

“I am so sorry, Erestor… That was bad timing.” Glorfindel slowly began to understand why this air of hopelessness and defeat surrounded Erestor when he was close to Elrond.

 

It has been three weeks since Elrond announced his betrothal and I have felt like dead ever since. I couldn’t write in my journal, couldn’t face my feelings. I was so close, but I lost him. I lost him to Celebrían. She arrived yesterday and everyone can see she is of pure heart and in love with Elrond. I try to be cross with her, for falling in love with him, but how can I? I am in love with him too, but she acted faster and she won his heart. I can already picture what the rest of my life will be like. I will have to watch them, watch their happiness grow whilst my heart freezes and becomes as hard as stone. I don’t want to be jealous, but how can I not?

 

Glorfindel briefly looked up from his reading. Tears were building in his eyes, and his gaze shifted to the mirror, seeing his reflection – seeing Erestor seated on the bed, near tears. “I wish I had known.” Forcing himself to continue reading, he scanned the next entry.

 

It is official now. They exchanged marital vows and are bound for all eternity. I feel empty, cold… lost.

 

Rubbing the paper with his thumb, Glorfindel felt apprehensive when turning the page.

 

I am in charge of Imladris for the moment. Elrond and Celebrían want to spend some time alone. I can’t blame them. I would want the same thing if I was married to Elrond… but I am not.

 

Elrond returned to his duties today. I ruled Imladris for two weeks and everything went smoothly. I feel dead inside though…

 

Celebrían announced she is pregnant. With twins probably, knowing Elrond’s bloodline. I should be happy for them, but I am not. I live in darkness.

 

For the first time since he had begun reading this journal, Glorfindel considered closing it. This was Erestor’s life, not his. But then he remembered Lórien’s words, and he knew he had to continue – for Erestor’s sake.

 

I held the babies in my arms for the very first time and… I saw so much of Elrond in them that I instantly adopted them. I can’t give Elrond my love, but I can love the babies like a father.

 

The twins are taking their first steps… Elladan always falls over…

 

Glorfindel chuckled. “I hope Elladan never reads that bit!” Skipping pages, his hands stalled once more, seeing smeared ink and a shaky handwriting.

 

The Lady Celebrían was mortally injured… Elrond and the children are beyond comforting… I feel guilty for ever having been jealous or furious with her for being loved by Elrond… Now I wish they had tortured me in her place. Seeing Elrond and his children in this state makes my heart ache.

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. He had been part of Elrond’s household for two centuries when Celebrían was attacked and still remembered the grief that had smothered the family. Back then, Erestor had seemed the only calm, rational one, and the raven-haired Elf had taken over all duties from Elrond, so the half-Elf could care for his family. Not once had he considered what it had cost Erestor to maintain that calm exterior whilst he was hurting inside as well.

 

That faithful day has finally come; she is leaving for the Havens. Elrond has cried bitter tears in the privacy of his rooms and I lent him all the strength I could muster. Seeing him in such pain hurts me in turn.

 

She has left. Celebrían is now on her way to the Undying Lands. I hope she will find peace of mind there. The Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn are staying in Imladris, and are taking the children under their wing now that Elrond is incapable of consoling them himself. I am torn between running Imladris and comforting Elrond. He needs me, but I am the only one who knows the way Imladris works. I feel drained, but I will never turn Elrond away.

 

Elrond stormed into my room last night, whimpering and crying hard. I was at a loss, not wanting to overstep any boundaries, but in the end I pulled him close and rocked him. I helped him lie down and I sang for him all night long. He fell asleep when Arien began to rise. It was a draining night.

 

Shaking his head, Glorfindel raised his eyes and sighed deeply. /Poor Elrond. Poor Erestor./ Glorfindel had tried being there for them back then, but he had been relatively new in a very close family. A family Erestor was considered part of.

 

Elrond told me his heart was lost to him. That he would love Celebrían forever and that he would never love someone else again. My hope has been crushed. It’s time I accept reality and give up. Elrond is lost to me.

 

Glorfindel leafed through the journal until he had found the last entry, dated yesterday.

 

Why won’t the Elven Sickness take me? I don’t know how much more I can take. When I lie awake at night, I wonder how many more millennia I have to watch Elrond, never being able to touch him the way I want. I want to hold him, and whisper sweetly into his ear. I crave touching him, and being touched in turn. I want to make love to him – to really know him. Why can’t I? Oh, Lórien, please grant me sound sleep and peaceful dreams tonight. I don’t know how to cope any more. Why can’t Námo simply call me to his Halls?

 

“So you called on Lórien for help. That explains his involvement.” Glorfindel closed the journal and placed it on the bed. He had spent most of the hour reading and dinner time approached quickly. He needed some sort of game plan. “Well, the good thing is that *I* am in Erestor’s body,” he mused, aloud, hoping to become inspired, “Maybe I should just seduce Elrond?” He nodded, thoughtfully. “Aye, I like that idea.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Glorfindel?” Arwen looked the blond over quizzically. She had seldom seen him this ‘messy’ before. Glorfindel always wore his warrior’s braids; he was proud of them, and now the hair was hanging loose down his back. Not that it wasn’t becoming, he still looked very comely, but different.

 

Erestor startled from his musings, being addressed by her. Realizing it was he she was addressing took him a moment. He still didn’t react directly when called Glorfindel. Looking at Arwen he tried to remember what Glorfindel always called her. “Pen-neth? I am not late for dinner, am I?”

 

Arwen placed her hand on his arm and steered her friend toward the Hall of Fire. “No, we are not. Adar and Erestor excused themselves though. They won’t be joining us tonight.” Why did Glorfindel tense beside her? Lifting inquisitive eyes, she studied him and realized the expression in the sapphire eyes was slightly off. “Apparently Adar is worried about Erestor, who has been acting most oddly all afternoon. He judged it wise to have a private dinner tonight.”

 

Erestor’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets. “A private dinner?” Oh, by the Valar, what was Glorfindel up to? Knowing the blond was alone with Elrond whilst being in his body was most disconcerting. He had kept his distance all these years, respecting the fact that Elrond wanted to remain faithful to his wife and now Glorfindel was changing everything!

 

“Come with me, Glorfindel. We aren’t late yet, but we will be if we remain standing here.” Arwen gently pulled the golden-haired warrior along, puzzled by the panicked expression on the other Elf’s face. Why was Glorfindel so upset?

 

They finally reached the Hall of Fire, which was already filled with the members of Elrond’s household, and guests. Arwen guided a shocked-looking Glorfindel to the main table, where she helped him seat himself. She had never before seen Glorfindel in such a trance-like state.

 

“Sister? What ails Glorfindel?” Elrohir leaned in closer the moment Arwen sat down next to him. Glorfindel sat to Elladan’s right, as always at the end of the table.

 

“I don’t know,” said Arwen in all honestly, “But we should keep an eye on him.”

 

Elrohir nodded once and elbowed his twin in the side, who sat next to him. “Keep an eye on Glorfindel, dear brother.”

 

“Why?” The frown that creased Elrohir’s brow now also appeared on his.

 

“Look at him!”

 

Elladan complied, and also noticed the distant expression in Glorfindel’s eyes. As he was closest to the fabled Captain, he leaned in closer. “Does something trouble you?”

 

Feeling caught and cornered, Erestor gave a half-nod. “I had hoped to talk to Elrond tonight.” He had missed the half-Elf and had looked forward to seeing him at dinner.

 

“About Legolas’ upcoming visit no doubt,” said Elladan, smirking from ear to ear. He had caught Glorfindel and Legolas once – almost in the act – but things had still been heated enough between them and he had quickly reached the right conclusion. Elladan wasn’t sure why Glorfindel and Legolas kept their relationship a secret, but he wasn’t going to meddle. “I am certain you look forward to having him here in Imladris again.” The dumbfounded look Glorfindel gave him, didn’t throw him off and he chuckled. “You don’t have to pretend innocence with me, my friend.”

 

Erestor, uncertain what to make of Elladan’s hints, was about to ask for clarification when dinner was served. Silence descended onto the Hall now that everyone was eating and he was forced to postpone his question, unwilling to disturb this peaceful silence. When a goblet filled with the sweetest miruvor Imladris ever produced was set before him, he stared at it, wonderingly, but in the end, he sipped – and continued to sip when another goblet was offered him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt slightly nervous, knocking on Erestor’s door. For the last few hours, he had privately debated whether or not to express his attraction for his friend. But in the end, he had decided that it wasn’t worth the risk; losing Erestor’s friendship would hurt him most deeply should the attraction be one-sided. He didn’t feel comfortable taking that risk. Instead, he would be the best friend Erestor could wish for, and he was determined to find out if he could help Erestor ease the burden of his heart.

 

“Enter!” Glorfindel checked himself over in the mirror one last time. He had changed into robes of dark sienna, had undone the braids in his hair and had taken great care to comb the tresses until they shone like liquid black. Turning around, he walked toward the door.

 

Elrond opened the door and was frozen to the spot. Erestor had never looked more desirable before. The advisor was a true vision of divine beauty and grace. Searching for words, his gaze encountered the food. “I see they already brought dinner.” He was very proud when his voice didn’t tremble in the presence of such beauty.

 

/Erestor wouldn’t see the effect this is having on Elrond,/ mused Glorfindel, /But I do./ Elrond was impressed, and avoiding his gaze. /This attraction *is* mutual./ Whatever doubts he might have had now faded. Glorfindel stood in front of the half-Elf, and heard Elrond suck in his breath when he raised a hand to reach behind him.

 

Oh, was Erestor going to touch him? Elrond’s eyes remained trained on the hand that continued to come closer, but then disappointment set in, finding Erestor was merely pushing the door shut.

 

“Why don’t we sit down, my friend?” Glorfindel – determined to act more like Erestor would – gestured for Elrond to seat himself. “Dinner has already been served and we shouldn’t let it grow cold.”

 

Entranced, Elrond allowed Erestor to steer him toward the pair of chairs. His eyes wanted to widen, when his friend’s hand came to rest against the small of his back, but he managed to hide his surprise at the touch. To show that he was agreeable to this, he leaned into the touch.

 

Glorfindel smiled triumphantly, making certain Elrond didn’t see his smug expression. After Elrond had seated himself, he did the same, and found that the half-Elf was more interested in looking at him, than eating dinner. /Slow, remember, you have to go slow. Erestor would never rush this and proceed very slowly./ Too slow as far as he was concerned, but he had to act like Erestor. He had to prevent Elrond from becoming suspicious of him or his actions. “Eat,” he said, softly, smiling invitingly.

 

Elrond complied, but didn’t taste anything of the food the cooks had prepared; he was too focused on his best friend, and the easy and comfortable expression that graced the noble features. In the end, he managed to say, “You look better this eve.”

 

“I feel better,” said Glorfindel, offering Elrond wine, which the half-Elf drowned in one go. “Maybe a little rest was all I needed.”

 

“I doubt that,” replied Elrond, determined to get to the bottom of this. “You suffer from a broken heart, my dearest friend. I have asked you to confide in me time and time again, yet you refuse to tell me the name of the one you love. Do you really think his heart can never warm up to you?”

 

Elrond’s frankness took Glorfindel aback, never expecting it. It did make him realize something: Elrond and Erestor were best friends, each other’s confidant, and they weren’t used to keeping secrets. Their friendship went deeper than he had thought. “And what would you do, when you learn the name of my love?”

 

“Confront him!” Elrond nodded, fiercely. “Truly, Erestor, you are a gift and I would regret losing you to anyone, but I rather see less of you and know you happy than having you always close and suffering.”

 

/Are you really going to make this so easy for me?/ Glorfindel couldn’t help but wonder why Erestor remained so vehement in keeping this attraction a secret. It was obvious that the half-Elf returned the sentiment. If only Erestor had told Elrond centuries ago! “I am not ready yet to reveal my beloved’s identity,” he said eventually, reminding himself to take this slow.

 

“But at least you are now considering telling me his name?” asked Elrond, hopeful. He had made more progress during these last few minutes than in the last few decades!

 

“I might,” said Glorfindel, leaning in closer, and placing his hand atop of Elrond’s. “You are the best friend I could ever wish for. Thank you.” Elrond practically beamed with pride at his words and Glorfindel smiled brilliantly. /Aye, it is only a matter of time before I can get them together./ If it had been up to him, Elrond would have graced Erestor’s bed that very night, but that would have been moving too quickly. And he preferred no longer being in Erestor’s body when the two raven-haired Elves actually did the deed. He was more than happy to satisfy Legolas’ desires and there was no need to include Elrond in his activities.

 

Enraptured at finding Erestor placing his hand on top of his, Elrond smiled adoringly at his best friend. /Perhaps there is hope for us yet./ Inside his heart, the certainty grew that Erestor’s secret love wouldn’t remain a secret that much longer. /Elbereth, make that my name leaves his lips when he finally admits the truth./ Settling comfortably in his chair, he maintained a tight hold on those long, elegant fingers throughout dinner, even if he did limit them to the use of one limb only. Erestor had reached out to him, establishing this first, tentative contact and he wasn’t letting go again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elladan exchanged an amused glance with his twin. “I can’t remember Glorfindel ever reacting so strongly to Adar’s miruvor before.”

 

Elrohir chuckled softly, supporting the blond Captain when Glorfindel swayed dangerously. “Maybe he had a bit too much… Or the miruvor was a bit too strong.” He eyed Glorfindel closely; the Elf’s eyes were at half-mast and unfocused. The blond was unsteady on his feet and mumbled incoherently. None of the whispers made much sense.

 

Erestor had never felt this awful before. Come to think of it – though thinking was extremely difficult at the moment – he had never drunk that much miruvor before. But he had seen Glorfindel drink the sweet liquid occasionally and he had been scared to draw attention to himself if he acted differently. Now his head was reeling, the corridor spinning and his knees felt like cotton. If it hadn’t been for the twins supporting him, he doubted he would have made it back to his rooms – Glorfindel’s rooms that was.

 

He allowed them to maneuver him into the room. A moment later, Elladan assisted him in sitting down on the bed, and then Elrohir’s nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt. He tried to sweep them away, but the twin just chuckled, amused.

 

“Glorfindel, cooperate! We are only trying to help!” Elladan shook his head, chuckling as well, and helped his brother undress Glorfindel.

 

Cold air hit his sensitive skin and Erestor shivered. Blanket… He wanted a blanket. Oh, that blanket of fur! He reached for it, and pulled the soft fur toward him whilst Elladan guided his head down onto the pillow. Yes, he wanted to sleep. Maybe Lórien would have mercy on him and he would wake up in his own body in the morning. Mumbling softly, he pressed deeper into the comfort of the bed and pillow and curled up beneath the blanket of fur.

 

Elladan frowned, thoughtfully. “Isn’t he supposed to lead tomorrow’s patrol?”

 

Elrohir nodded. “He is no condition to do so.”

 

“I will take his place,” announced Elladan, grinning wickedly. “Oh, Elrohir, the sentries told me Legolas is speeding ahead of his escort. I wouldn’t be surprised to find him in Glorfindel’s bed tomorrow morning.”

 

“Ah, another reason to fill in for him.” Elrohir smiled at his twin. “I will join the patrol as well. It has been a while since we rode together.”

 

Elladan folded an arm around his twin and they walked toward the doorway. “I wonder how Erestor fares. Adar sounded concerned earlier.”

 

“Our father is a healer,” said Elrohir in a gentle voice, “If anyone can help Erestor heal from whatever ails him, it is Adar.”

 

They closed the door behind them, leaving their charge to his slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Switch

5/8

 

“Ah, love, you didn’t wait up for me? Didn’t the sentries tell you I was scouting ahead?” Legolas cocked his head, giving a sleeping Glorfindel a most predatory look. “Glorfindel?” Why wasn’t his lover waking up? He was in the midst of undressing and now shed his boots and leggings. Only clad in a long shirt, he climbed into the big, luxurious bed. They had been lovers for a few decades now, and although he had asked Glorfindel to make this official, the blond had asked to wait a little longer. Not because he didn’t love him enough, but because the Captain was convinced Legolas could do much better – should do much better. After all, Legolas *was* Thranduil’s heir.

 

Easing himself down beside the warrior, Legolas grinned, smelling the sweet scent of miruvor on him. “Did they succeed in getting you drunk this time, love?” The twins had done the same thing to him once before, but he knew better now and stayed clear of them whenever miruvor was being served. At times he was convinced the twins would never really grow up, always eager to carry out practical jokes and pull pranks on everyone. He slipped one hand beneath the furred blanket and gently stroked his lover’s hairless, smooth chest. “Honey, I am home,” he teased, good-natured.

 

“Hm?”

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. “Hm? Is that all I can draw out of you? I will have to do better, then.” Grinning cheekily, his hand explored lower. “I do hope you can still get it up, love, after drinking so much miruvor.” Soft purrs left Glorfindel’s lips and Legolas’ grinned impishly. “Oh, I have missed you!” Lifting the blanket and slipping beneath it, he rested his body atop his lover’s and took Glorfindel’s lips in a passionate kiss. “I dreamt of this during my long journey here,” he admitted, having to abandon his lover’s lips when drawing breath became a serious issue. “I want to tell my father about us. Maybe then he will allow me to stay here for longer periods of time.” But Glorfindel didn’t react, didn’t even open his lovely, blue eyes. “You really are drunk, aren’t you, love?” But the most important part of his lover’s body *was* responding!

 

Straddling Glorfindel’s hips, Legolas licked his lips. “I want you inside of me. It has been so long. Won’t you wake up, love?”

 

The persistent voice finally registered with Erestor and his eyes opened slowly, finding a divine, golden vision hovering above him. The next thing that registered with him was the feel of skin against skin. /It really is a lovely vision. Lórien, just one thing though… Why Legolas? Why not Elrond?/

 

“Ah, you decided to join me after all?” Legolas studied the eyes, still at half-mast. “Well, I will do all the work; just cooperate.” Bending forward, he claimed his lover’s lips once more, gently parting the lips and teeth to finally explore within. The sweet, intoxicating taste of miruvor danced against his pallet, and he moaned softly, rubbing his lower body against his lover’s, who continued to grow erect.

 

/Lovely, truly lovely,/ was all Erestor’s dazed mind was capable of thinking. Instinctively, he raised his arms, and allowed for his fingers to comb through the golden mane.

 

Now that his lover was finally acting and reacting, Legolas shed his shirt, and lowered his upper body atop of his lover’s. Holding Glorfindel tightly, he managed to curl the tip of his tongue around one erect nipple, sucking gently.

 

The sensation traveled straight to Erestor’s groin and made his arousal almost unbearable. Half dazed by the presence of this sprite in his arms, and still rather drunk on the miruvor, he thrust against Legolas in want.

 

“Ah,” Legolas remarked, letting the nub of hard flesh slip away from his tongue, “You are eager after all?” Looking into Glorfindel’s hooded eyes, his own desire almost overwhelmed him. “I want you, love.”

 

Erestor wasn’t capable of answering him properly. He was still convinced that Legolas was a dream, a sweet vision granted to him by Lórien himself. Staring into Legolas’ dilated pupils, he hungrily instigated the next kiss. A sigh escaped him, and into Legolas’ mouth when strong fingers curled themselves around his flesh, stroking firmly. “Oh…”

 

Legolas nipped at his lover’s bottom lip, purred, and then moved lower over the blond’s body, leaving a trail of kisses and passion marks on Glorfindel’s chest. Finally encountering his lover’s erection, he licked his lips once more. “I have missed this…”

 

Erestor didn’t know what hit him when soft, wet lips closed over his shaft, sliding lower to engulf more of him. His eyes widened, and his breath came in gasps whilst Legolas’ tongue did amazing things to him. Pushing himself slightly upright, he supported himself by leaning back on one elbow, and took in this marvelous sight. Long, golden hair spilled over his groin. The bobbing head moved with confidence and Legolas’ fingers roamed the insides of his thighs. Automatically, he placed one hand on the bobbing head, running his fingers through the mane. /What an amazing dream./ His body hummed with impending release and the desire to continue this consumed him. Just when he was about to reach orgasm, fingers cruelly pinched the base of his shaft and he cried out in unmet want.

 

“Not yet,” said Legolas, looking up at his beloved. His lips were slightly swollen, his eyes clouded with desire, and his own arousal begged for attention. One hand already reached for the oil, which he had placed aside the bed before climbing in. Realizing that in this dazed state it would be best if he took himself, he coated his lover’s shaft with the scented oil. “I want you. I need you. I thought of you, each night when I went to bed alone in lonely Mirkwood.”

 

Erestor – lost for words – simply stared at Legolas when the blond positioned himself over his throbbing erection. His still intoxicated mind didn’t fully understand what was about to happen and he lay back, letting the vision take him.

 

Legolas ran his fingertips down his lover’s chest, curled his fingers around Glorfindel’s weeping member and then pressed down. It had been almost a year since he had last made love with Glorfindel and he purred, feeling his lover’s hard flesh stretch him.

 

A tight, red-hot glove suddenly surrounded his member, squeezing, and causing all sorts of delightful sensations in his groin. Entranced, Erestor placed his hands on Legolas’ hips, steadying the other Elf.

 

Legolas smiled, overjoyed that they were connected again, and shifted to find the most comfortable position in which his lover’s hard flesh would rub against the pleasurable spot inside him. Letting his hair fall in front of his face, he leaned in closer, and took his lover’s lips in a possessive kiss.

 

Erestor squirmed beneath Legolas in need of release, but he let the Woodland Elf set the pace. He eagerly returned the kiss, winding his fingers in the slightly tangled hair and stopped Legolas from moving away when the other Elf wanted to end the kiss.

 

Delighted by his lover’s passionate reaction, Legolas began to move. Slowly at first, then impaling himself harder on Glorfindel’s member. Oh, he had dreamt of their lovemaking on those lonely nights at home! Giving as good as he got, he kissed his lover possessively, growling softly.

 

Erestor had long lost the ability to think rationally. The rocking movement on top of him was the only thing worth registering and he gasped, when his right hand encountered, warm, moist flesh.

 

Legolas purred in pleasure when his lover’s hand stroked in time with the thrusts. “I won’t last long this way.” Riding Glorfindel slowly, he brought both of them to orgasm.

 

Erestor reached his climax first. A sweet sensation shot through his body and he bit down on Legolas’ bottom lip, producing soft mews of ecstasy.

 

Legolas didn’t stay behind for long. He tried to throw back his head when orgasm finally took him too, and he yelped softly, but his lover tugged at his golden hair and he was forced to return to kissing Glorfindel’s lips, tasting a droplet of his own blood on the other Elf’s lips. “I love you,” he whispered into Glorfindel’s mouth.

 

Erestor was barely coherent any longer. The miruvor intensified his ecstasy and forming words was long past his ability. Instead, he reached instinctively, bringing his hands up behind Legolas’ back and holding him close. He tucked the golden-haired Elf’s head beneath his chin and hummed softly.

 

Legolas was completely relaxed and comfortable being held like this. The only thing he regretted was feeling Glorfindel slip out of his body. He would have loved to keep the connection intact a bit longer. Nuzzling his lover’s chest, he bestowed licks, nips and kisses on the smooth skin. “I am glad I am back.”

 

Tightening his hold on this sweet vision, Erestor placed a kiss on top of Legolas’ head. This was the most amazing dream he had ever had. His body vibrated with satisfaction and he felt warm inside, sheltered, cherished and loved. Amazing what a single dream could do. “Sleep…”

 

Legolas smiled against Glorfindel’s chest and then rubbed his cheek against the soft skin. “Yes, I am tired.” He had been on the roads for weeks, hurrying here to reach his beloved as quickly as possible. Reaching for the blanket of furs, he covered their exhausted bodies with it. Glorfindel was right; it was time to rest and sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had stalled, but realized the time had finally come for him to leave Erestor’s rooms. They had talked for hours and now that Ithil stood high in the midnight’s sky, he should leave, so Erestor would get the rest he needed. After spending time with Erestor, Elrond felt a bit more reassured that his advisor had only needed a little rest. Yes, his friend had acted oddly during their dinner occasionally, but the new sense of humor was becoming, and intensified the attraction he felt. “I enjoyed spending the evening with you,” Elrond said, still stalling now that he stood in the doorway. “We should do this again.”

 

“Maybe tomorrow?” hinted Glorfindel, smiling warmly. He felt confident that he had acted like Erestor for most of the evening, except for a few moments. Realizing he needed to do something now that they were about to part, he raised a hand and briefly caressed Elrond’s face, running a fingertip down the jaw line. Elrond trembled at the touch, confirming Glorfindel’s thoughts; the half-Elf wanted Erestor in turn.

 

Surprised – but immensely pleased as well – that Erestor was touching him in such a sensual, almost intimate way, Elrond caught his advisor’s hand in his. Curling his fingers around Erestor’s hand, he brought it to his lips. He parted them slightly and then pressed a tender kiss onto the back of Erestor’s hand, letting his lips linger a moment longer than was strictly necessary. “Yes, tomorrow.”

 

Glorfindel had to give credit where credit was due. Elrond knew how to make him feel soft in the knees! /Compose yourself! He thinks you are Erestor! And what would Legolas say, when he finds out you find your Lord and Master charming?/ The weak blush that appeared on his face wasn’t an act. Elrond’s charms were considerable – and working. /Erestor will be a very happy Elf when I am through with Elrond./ Looking at Elrond, he smiled sweetly. “Until tomorrow, then.”

 

Elrond still held Erestor’s hand in his and now turned it about, pressing a kiss on the palm. “Yes, until tomorrow.”

 

Glorfindel’s toes curled when Elrond ended that sensual kiss with a small cat-like lick. /Oh, my! Erestor, you lucky bastard!/

 

Pleased with the effect he was having on Erestor, Elrond reluctantly released the formerly captured limb, returning it to its owner. “I wish you sweet dreams, my dearest friend,” he said, in a voice as soft as silk.

 

Glorfindel gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice to sound steady. Once Elrond had stepped into the corridor, he quickly closed the door behind the half-Elf. Swallowing hard, he hoped Lórien would have mercy on him and return him to his own body shortly. “I don’t want to think about him making love to Erestor whilst I am still in his body!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that evening, Glorfindel uncovered Erestor’s journal and sat down behind the desk, dipping the quill in ink. He was going to make his own entries in here.

 

# Elrond and I had dinner tonight. Well, Elrond thought I was Erestor, but I wasn’t and we both know it. You know, Erestor, I hope you will be thankful once this is over. I can’t wait to get back into my own body and live my own life. Your duties are harder than I thought and it is about time I go back to fighting (and mind you, I am saying that after walking in your shoes for only one day!) You seemed to have done well though, being me. I was taken aback when I realized you could wield a sword! We should spar once this is over!

 

I made the first step tonight, and Elrond seemed very pleased about that. He kissed your hand – twice. If you manage to mess this up for me, I am going to be very upset. I am trying my best to get the two of you together and you had better not sabotage my efforts!

 

I forgot to tell you about Legolas, but he isn’t due to arrive until tomorrow afternoon, so I will inform you in the morning. I think that my relationship with Legolas is one of Imladris’ best kept secrets.

 

I hope you will manage to control him. Legolas can be… wild.

 

Glorfindel grinned, placed the quill aside and closed the journal. He tried to imagine what Erestor would look like when the advisor found this particular entry in his journal.

 

Stretching like a cat, he rose from behind the desk and began to undress, letting the garments fall onto the floor haphazardly. /I reckon Erestor folds everything neatly. He would probably have a fit seeing this mess./ That thought made him grin madly.

 

Naked, he dropped unceremoniously onto the bed, and wished he were in his own rooms with Legolas in his arms. He had to spend this night alone, but he hoped to make love to Legolas shortly. If only Lórien would cooperate and switch them back! “No chance of that yet,” he whispered, “First Elrond needs to admit his love for Erestor.” He shivered, desperately hoping the Vala would switch them back *before* Elrond wanted to make love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Morning, love. I hope the miruvor has left your body by now,” chuckled Legolas, amused that Glorfindel was still soundly asleep. He had been awake for one hour and would have left the bed in order to bathe, but Glorfindel’s hold was a tight one. The golden-haired Captain continued to crush him to his chest and Legolas was left rather immobile. His head rested on the rising and falling chest, and one of Glorfindel’s golden strands of hair teased against his lips. He tried to blow it away and in the process the air that left his lungs caressed his lover’s skin.

 

“Stop… doing… that… Tickles…”

 

Legolas grinned against Glorfindel’s chest. The tip of his tongue dashed out of his mouth, teasing against a hardening nipple, licking gently. “Wake up, love, I need a bath!”

 

“Be…quiet…” His head hurt!

 

“Come on, love, let go of me! We are already glued together. No sense in making this even worse!”

 

One of Erestor’s eyes slowly regained awareness. The first thing he noticed was the ceiling, next the warm body atop of him, moving and rubbing against him. /In the name of the Valar… What?/

 

“Glorfindel, I like it when you are possessive of me, but you could do with a bath as well!” His lover’s hold on him lessened somewhat and Legolas managed to lift his head to look questioningly at Glorfindel. “Morning…”

 

Erestor’s eyes went impossibly big at the shock of finding Legolas this close – naked and obviously sticky from last night’s love making. /Love making? Oh no!/ Shocked to his very core, he released a terrible shriek – one that sounded even more terrifying than the ones the Nazgûl produced – and then catapulted himself as far away from Legolas as possible. He pushed the Woodland Elf away from him, and crawled toward the headboard of the bed, where he crouched. Head bowed, knees pulled against his chest, he shook uncontrollably. /What did I do? Oh, may the Valar forgive me, what did I do?/ Last night was one big blur of images and emotions, but he did remember finding release, and… Unable to finish that thought and too ashamed to look Legolas in the eye, he buried his head between his knees, sobbing, embarrassed. How could he ever face Legolas again after what he had done?

 

“Glorfindel?” His lover’s odd behavior worried Legolas and he slowly scooted toward Glorfindel. “What is amiss?” Reaching out with one hand, he gently placed it on the other Elf’s arm. “Did I upset you somehow?”

 

Erestor flinched at the touch and recoiled from it, pressing himself closer toward the headboard. /What did I do? Oh, I know what I did! The shame!/ Then an even scarier thought appeared to him. /Glorfindel! How can I ever face him again?/ His sharp mind had immediately figured things out, realizing Legolas and Glorfindel must have been lovers for quite some time. /He could have told me! Warned me!/ His long, golden hair shielded his face from Legolas’ curious look and Erestor wished he could bolt for the door and run away fast, but his head still hurt too much for that and he was afraid his legs wouldn’t carry him any way.

 

Encouraged now that Glorfindel wasn’t shaking off his hand, Legolas rubbed the soft skin soothingly. “Did you have another nightmare?” It wouldn’t be the first time that Glorfindel’s past came back to haunt him. The first time his lover had had such a nightmare he had been terrified as well, and in the end he had fetched Lord Elrond, uncertain how to calm the petrified Elf down. That was how Elrond and the twins had found out about them. Elrond and his sons had been in the Hall of Fire, and at hearing how distressed Glorfindel was, all three half-Elves had insisted on tending to their friend and Captain. “Do you want me to fetch Elrond?”

 

The tremors intensified. “No!” Erestor shook his head frantically. “No!” He couldn’t face Elrond in his current state!

 

Realizing that Glorfindel still hadn’t answered his original question, Legolas tried again. “Did you have another nightmare? About Gondolin? And your… death?” He never knew how Glorfindel would react when he addressed this subject, but if his lover had truly had such a nightmare, he had to talk about it! “Please tell me.”

 

Erestor, seeing a way out, nodded weakly. “But I don’t want to talk about it.” He had messed everything up! He had lain with Legolas in a way that only a lover should! And he wasn’t Glorfindel – but then again, Legolas didn’t know that! Oh, what a way to experience his first time! Erestor smiled ruefully, his facial expression hidden behind the veil of golden hair. His first time… He had never thought there would be a first time, considering the fact that Elrond wasn’t interested in him. And Elrond had been the only one he had ever been interested in! /I can’t act like this. Legolas did nothing wrong. I can’t take this out on him./

 

“Love? You worry me,” whispered Legolas, softly, whilst still soothingly caressing Glorfindel’s arm. “Why won’t you confide in me? Was it something I did?”

 

/I don’t want you to feel guilty,/ thought Erestor and he slowly raised his head to look at the Woodland Elf. Legolas had visited Imladris for the first time when he had come of age and had returned regularly. Now he understood why and he wondered how long Glorfindel and Legolas had been lovers. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Legolas. It must be the miruvor. That, and the nightmare…” He left his sentence unfinished, and studied the compassionate blue eyes. Legolas was an exquisite beauty, but never fragile. The Woodland Elf was strong, cunning and possessed a true and noble heart. Glorfindel was lucky to have Legolas as his lover. Reminding himself to act like Glorfindel, Erestor cautiously reached out to stroke the long, golden hair. “I am sorry if I scared you.”

 

“You have had nightmares before,” said Legolas, thoughtfully, “But never before did you refuse to discuss the dream with me.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard, realizing what Legolas was asking. “I dreamt I lost you. You were there, in Gondolin, and I lost you too, not just Ecthelion.” He hoped he had done Glorfindel justice by saying that. “I love you, Legolas.” The words came out easily, but they were said to the wrong person. /I love *you*, Elrond./ But the half-Elf was nowhere in sight and he wouldn’t allow Legolas to feel guilty or unloved.

 

Slightly reassured that Glorfindel was recovering from whatever had put the fear of the Valar in him, Legolas smiled, warmly. “Maybe some herbal tea will do you good. Would you like me to fetch you some?” Elrond had told him what herbs to use when Glorfindel was in the throes of a nightmare. The potion would soothe his beloved further.

 

“Yes, I would like some tea.” Erestor returned the smile weakly. He had always liked the Crown Prince, and to see that Legolas had a truly nurturing and loving nature didn’t come as a surprise. “I am very fortunate that you love me.” Delighted, he found that Legolas blushed at his words.

 

“Oh, you…” Legolas smiled, giddily, and then leaned in closer to tenderly kiss his lover’s lips.

 

Before Erestor had a chance to react to the kiss Legolas had already pulled away again.

 

“I will get you some tea. Why don’t you bath first? I will take my turn when I get back.” Legolas reached for a morning robe and slipped into it.

 

Erestor nodded once. Yes, he would bath and then face Glorfindel’s wrath. There was no way he could keep this a secret. The moment Legolas had closed the door behind him Erestor bowed his head in shame. What had he done? And what repercussions would his behavior have?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel sat quietly at the kitchen table. The cook had been surprised to be asked to serve his breakfast in here, but had quickly adapted. Erestor always ate in the Great Hall, but as Elrond was out riding this fine morning Glorfindel decided to have some peace and quiet. Which lasted exactly ten minutes.

 

“I have seldom seen him that intoxicated before,” said Elrohir, upon entering the kitchen. They would pack some food and then leave on today’s patrol, as Glorfindel hadn’t shown up during morning’s inspection.

 

“You kept filling his goblet,” accused Elladan, “Thanks to you we had to drag him home.”

 

“And just who are you talking about?” Glorfindel watched the twins’ movements freeze and smiled innocently. Although all of Elrond’s children liked Erestor well enough, the advisor had been strict when helping to raise the twins. The boys knew they would be in trouble if Erestor found out they had been up to no good.

 

“What are *you* doing here?” Elrohir quickly slapped his hand in front of his mouth, but it was too late; the words had been spoken.

 

“I could say the same thing to you,” said Glorfindel, nibbling on the bread.

 

“We are here to pack some food. We will leave within the hour,” explained Elladan.

 

“Leave?” Glorfindel gave them an inquisitive look.

 

“Glorfindel is still asleep and… We feel a bit guilty for getting him drunk last night,” said Elrohir, cocking his head apologetically.

 

“And Legolas arrived late last night. We thought we would let them sleep in.” Elladan wondered in just how much trouble they were.

 

“Pack your lunches and then join the troops. You are already late.” Glorfindel shook his head to show his displeasure. “You were wrong to feed him that much miruvor.”

 

“And wine… We mixed wine and miruvor.” Elrohir bowed his head, realizing what they had done had been wrong. “Glorfindel will have a very bad headache all day long.”

 

Glorfindel sipped his morning tea and glared at them. “You had better leave before your father decides on some sort of punishment for your misconduct. Elladan, Elrohir, you can’t continue to behave in this manner. You need to grow up.” But in the back of his head other thoughts occupied him. /Legolas arrived early and Erestor was intoxicated?/ He knew from personal experience that Legolas would seek him out upon his arrival and he could very well imagine what had happened in his bed last night! A drunken Erestor wouldn’t have been able to put up much resistance with Legolas seducing him. Oh, yes, he knew his lover only too well!

 

The twins, seeing Erestor this absentminded, used the opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen. “Elladan? Maybe we should make this a *long* patrol. When our father finds out what we did he won’t be pleased.”

 

“Neither will Glorfindel.” Elrohir nodded once. “Yes, we had better make this a long patrol.”


	6. Chapter 6

Switch

6/8

 

Legolas dashed into the kitchen and asked the cook if he could have some hot water to make tea. Next, he opened the box that held Elrond’s special potion to soothe Glorfindel’s nerves and waited for the water to come to a boil. So concentrated was he on his task at hand that he barely noticed the dark-haired Elf seated at the kitchen table.

 

“Good morning, Legolas. It seems you have arrived earlier than I expected.”

 

Surprised, Legolas turned around. “Forgive me, Lord Counselor, I hadn’t noticed your presence.”

 

Glorfindel studied his lover, instantly recognizing the soft, pink hue that settled over Legolas’ face whenever they had made love. /You thought you were making love to me, but it was Erestor./ He should feel cross with his lover, but couldn’t pull it off. Legolas didn’t know about Lórien’s interference. And in the end, Legolas would be his again. /Provided Lórien returns us to our own bodies!/ He sincerely hoped that he wasn’t stuck in Erestor’s body for all eternity!

 

The water had come to the boil and the cook handed Legolas a pot filled with the hot liquid. Legolas accepted, thankfully, and pushed the sachets filled with herbs into the water. “Yes, I arrived early.”

 

Glorfindel leaned back, nursing his warm tea. “You look worried though.”

 

Legolas looked Erestor in the eye, uncertain if the advisor knew about his liaison with Glorfindel. “The twins fed Glorfindel too much miruvor and…”

 

Glorfindel shifted on the chair. “And now you are making him herbal tea? He is very lucky to have you to care for him.” The blush that spread over Legolas’ face was most charming and Glorfindel cursed Lórien for putting him in Erestor’s body. All he wanted was to bend Legolas over the table and claim his lover, confirming their relationship, but he couldn’t.

 

“I found him intoxicated last night. He was rather… drunk,” explained Legolas.

 

/And you took advantage of his state, no doubt there./ Legolas’ sexual appetite had always been most welcome, but now Glorfindel felt jealous of Erestor, who had made love to Legolas last night.

 

“When he woke this morning he… panicked,” said Legolas, uncertain if he could and should confide in the advisor. “I think he had another nightmare about Gondolin and losing Ecthelion. He wouldn’t even let me touch him at first.”

 

Glorfindel began to understand. “Just how awake was Glorfindel when you joined him last night?” He hoped Legolas had been gentle with poor Erestor!

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow, inquisitively. “And why is that any of your concern?”

 

“Just being curious,” mumbled Glorfindel, chuckling softly. “You had better take that tea to Glorfindel before his headache becomes worse.”

 

“You are right. I should.” Although Erestor’s behavior was rather odd, Legolas paid it no more attention. He placed a cup and the teapot on a tray and left the kitchen, eager to see his lover drink the herbal tea.

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes briefly, trying to control himself, but then burst out laughing. “Oh, poor Erestor!” He chuckled, shook his head and tried to picture Erestor’s reaction when he had found out what had happened during the night. “No wonder he panicked!” However, he sobered quickly, recalling the journal. He had read most of the diary and never had there been any mention of a lover, which would make Erestor a *virgin*. “Oh, Legolas, I do hope you were gentle!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor acted most odd when I spoke with him in the kitchen,” said Legolas, upon entering the bedroom. Glorfindel had apparently already finished his bath, as the blond sat in front of the dresser, wrapped in several large towels. Legolas placed the tray onto the dresser and poured his lover a cup. “I never know what to make of his comments.”

 

Erestor had been looking in the mirror, marveling at his reflection and Legolas’ words hadn’t registered with him at first. “Whose comments?” He nodded, thankfully, when Legolas handed him the herbal tea. As it was still too hot, he blew onto the surface, hoping to cool it down. A strand of still damp hair tumbled in front of his face and he pushed it back beneath the towel, which he had slung around his head.

 

“Erestor’s.” Legolas removed the towel and used his long fingers to comb his lover’s hair.

 

“Erestor’s?” Erestor didn’t know what stunned him more; the fact that Legolas had already talked to Glorfindel or that the Woodland Elf was attending to his hair. “What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like?” Legolas chuckled softly and took hold of the comb. With infinite tenderness he untangled the golden mane.

 

/No one has ever done this for me,/ thought Erestor, dazed. The feel of Legolas’ fingers moving through his hair was strange, but at the same time very pleasurable.

 

“I was saying that Erestor confuses me,” repeated Legolas, going back to their original topic. “I doubt our relationship is still a secret. Even Erestor knows we are together.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened. “What did he say?” How much had Legolas told Glorfindel? And how had the Balrog Slayer reacted to finding out what had happened between the sheets last night?

 

“Why are you growing tense?” Legolas frowned. “Do you think he disapproves? I didn’t get that impression and even if he does, does it matter what he thinks?”

 

“That’s not it,” said Erestor, softly. Legolas’ eyes revealed discomfort and Erestor reacted instinctively. This was the first time that someone was so close, so caring – even though Legolas thought he was Glorfindel. The close contact – the intimacy between them – was causing changes within Erestor. “Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me.”

 

Legolas smiled, warmly. “Oh, I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you.” Leaning in closer, he kissed the top of his lover’s hair. “Here, you are all done. Get dressed and I will join you in a few minutes.” Legolas disrobed and walked toward the bathtub.

 

Chastely, Erestor averted his eyes, feeling like a voyeur for looking at Legolas when he was naked, even in spite of what had transpired last night. /Had I been sober things would have gone differently. I would have put a stop to it./ But then he would have missed out on this divine experience! Legolas was an excellent lover, and Erestor blushed, recalling last night’s teasing licks and nibbling. /And Glorfindel knows…/ That thought worried him most. But then again, Glorfindel had apparently acted in character, pretending to be him. /How cross is he with me?/ Erestor wasn’t eager to find out, but knew it was impossible to avoid Glorfindel for long.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I would rather stay with you,” admitted Legolas, who was once more fully dressed, “But I need to greet Lord Elrond.” Word of his arrival had spread by now and he had to be courteous and correct. He couldn’t simply dismiss the ruler of Imladris in favor of his lover. And Glorfindel *did* look better since he’d had his tea. “But I will return here as quickly as possible.”

 

Erestor felt guilty for worrying Legolas. “I neglected my duties already, Legolas. I doubt I will be able to see you again until after dinner.” That was, if he was still alive by then. He had no idea how Glorfindel would react when finding out he had made love to Legolas. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

“I can’t help worrying about you,” whispered Legolas, “I love you.”

 

Erestor felt utterly lost, looking into Legolas’ hooded eyes. /Glorfindel, you have no idea how lucky you are!/ Realizing Legolas was waiting for confirmation, he said, “And I love you too, Legolas.” His words resulted in another passionate kiss, delivered by Legolas onto his already swollen lips.

 

“I will come to your bed tonight,” announced the Woodland Elf with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Don’t drink any miruvor… or wine. I want you conscious tonight.”

 

/I will be conscious all right,/ promised Erestor, privately. /There won’t be a repeat performance of last night./ Strangely enough, he regretted that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel looked up from behind his desk when Erestor shuffled inside. Lindir had left some moments ago to carry the latest reports to Elrond and he was thankful that they were alone. The advisor didn’t even dare look him in the eye, which was very disconcerting. “Erestor?” His fingers itched to push the golden hair out of Erestor’s face, so he could see the Elf’s facial expression, but Erestor lingered in the doorway, almost afraid to enter.

 

“I would ask for your forgiveness if I were worthy of it,” whispered Erestor in a guilty tone, unable to meet Glorfindel’s gaze.

 

Glorfindel rose from his chair, displeased to see the normally composed and controlled advisor act so ashamed. It was even more upsetting because Erestor was in his body. Glorfindel wasn’t used to see himself in such a submissive way. “Erestor, please come over and sit down before you faint.”

 

Erestor quickly looked at Glorfindel, but then stared at the floor again. Dragging his feet behind him, he eventually came to a standstill in front of his desk. He should be sitting there, working on reports and requests, not Glorfindel! “Legolas told you.”

 

“Yes, he did.” Glorfindel walked around the desk and came to a halt in front of Erestor, who instantly took a step away from him. “Don’t. I am not cross with you.” Azure eyes unexpectedly met his and were filled with questions. “We need to talk.” He placed his hand on the green tunic Erestor was wearing and steered him to the couch beneath the window. “Sit down, Erestor.”

 

Erestor complied, but still moved away from Glorfindel to make certain there was some distance between them. He used the long, blond hair as a shield when he allowed it to fall in front of his face, and waited for Glorfindel to address him.

 

“You didn’t braid your hair,” remarked Glorfindel, “Move over here.” When Erestor didn’t comply, Glorfindel wrapped an arm around the advisor’s shoulder and pulled him close. Although Erestor – inside a warrior’s well-trained body – could have resisted, the advisor didn’t, and meekly allowed it. Whilst his fingers were busy putting warrior’s braids into the fair hair, Glorfindel tried to calm Erestor down. “Erestor, I don’t blame you.”

 

“You don’t?” Erestor’s words were barely audible, but the tension that had caused this paralysis lessened slightly. “But you should. I didn’t stop him.”

 

Glorfindel finished one braid and started the next. Cocking his head, he managed to make eye contact with the other Elf. The large, sapphire eyes revealed fear and guilt. “The twins fed you miruvor. Why did you drink it?”

 

“I have seen you drink a few glasses occasionally. I didn’t want them to become suspicious.” Erestor slowly began to relax now that Glorfindel continued to work on the braids. “I hardly ever drink and I had too much. The twins dragged me to your rooms and when Legolas appeared… I thought he was a dream.” Shame-faced, he lowered his eyes again. “I thought he was a sweet vision, which Lórien had sent to comfort me. It didn’t occur to me that it was really happening.” Giving Glorfindel a shy look, he added, “I didn’t even know you were lovers.”

 

“Ah, yes, I wanted to warn you, but I didn’t get the time to do so.” Glorfindel had finished the last braid and now smiled, ruefully. “Are you afraid of me, Erestor?”

 

“Not exactly afraid,” explained Erestor, “But what I did is unforgivable.”

 

“What exactly did you do?” Glorfindel leaned back into the comfort of the couch. “Tell me. Did you instigate making love?” Panicked blue eyes met his, confirming his suspicions.

 

“No! I was asleep! I thought he was a dream!” Erestor wrung his hands. “When he kissed me I thought he was a dream! When he took himself I… I…” Oh, that was more than he had wanted to reveal! “I have never… Legolas was… First time… I…” He had better stop talking! He was only making this worse!

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath, raised a hand, and placed it gently beneath Erestor’s chin, lifting the face so the advisor had to look at him. Staring into familiar azure eyes, Glorfindel smiled encouragingly. “Legolas was your first.”

 

Erestor’s eyes expressed complete shock. “How do you know that?”

 

“I found your journal.

 

“What?” Erestor almost jumped to his feet, but Glorfindel quickly grabbed him by the shoulder, keeping him in place. “You had no right to read it! It’s private!”

 

“I had to, Erestor. I had to know who you are love with. How else am I going to fix this?” Glorfindel leaned in closer and his hand shifted from Erestor’s shoulder to his neck, burying itself in the golden hair. “Listen very carefully, Erestor. I don’t blame last night on you. I know what Legolas is like when he has been away for a year, deprived of any intimacy. You never stood a chance. Don’t feel guilty about something you had no control over.”

 

“I never thought you would say that!” He had come here fully convinced that Glorfindel would have his hide. The last thing he had expected was understanding and compassion. “It is true though… Legolas was quite… persuasive and I was in no condition to stop him.”

 

Glorfindel’s grin became predatorily. “Did you at least enjoy it? Legolas did take your virginity, my friend.” Erestor grew flustered and Glorfindel smiled sweetly. “Blushing becomes me… uh, you… us? Damn, this is confusing! We should have a word with Lórien for putting us in this position!”

 

Glorfindel’s bantering reassured Erestor that the warrior wasn’t that cross with him after all. “I have to take the blame for that one as well. You are in my body because I… Because…”

 

Tenderly, Glorfindel ran a fingertip along the other Elf’s strong jaw line. “I hope you enjoyed it, Erestor. See it as a gift.”

 

“Hum, we have a problem though,” said Erestor softly. “Legolas already told me he would come to my bed tonight and this time he wants me sober. What do I do?”

 

Glorfindel chuckled. “I should feel jealous, but for some reason I don’t! It would be different if Legolas knew he was cheating on me, but he doesn’t know I am you… you are me… Damn it!”

 

“But what do I do? What if he wants to do ‘it’ again?” He looked at Glorfindel, pleadingly. “I can’t do that again!”

 

“You will have to improvise,” said Glorfindel, still chuckling. “Though I suggest you make sure you are on top. I wouldn’t advise you to let Legolas take you. You lack experience in being on the bottom, my dear.”

 

Beet-red, Erestor pinched his eyes shut. “I didn’t hear that!”

 

“You did. Denial won’t help you!” Glorfindel studied Erestor, and couldn’t help worrying. “Or were you saving yourself for Elrond?”

 

Azure eyes opened with a start. “I… No… I just never thought that there would never be a first time for me.”

 

Saddened, Glorfindel curled his fingers around Erestor’s trembling ones. “I couldn’t be cross with you even if I wanted to. No one should remain alone for so long, Erestor. Even though Legolas thought he was making love to me, I hope he paid proper attention to *you*.”

 

“It was perfect,” said Erestor, quickly reassuring Glorfindel. “But I still feel guilty.”

 

“You have no reason to feel guilty. Knowing Legolas, he took the initiative and left you little choice in the matter.” Erestor nodded and Glorfindel continued, eager to redirect the advisor’s attention. “Whilst you were being devoured by Legolas, I was entertaining Elrond in your rooms.”

 

Erestor involuntarily moved closer to Glorfindel. “Yes, I heard about that, but I don’t know what to make of it.”

 

“He likes you too,” said Glorfindel, carefully squeezing Erestor’s fingers. “He likes you a lot!”

 

“I don’t believe it!” Excitedly, Erestor’s fingers returned the squeeze. “How can that be?”

 

“He kissed your hand, Erestor, well, mine actually… Argh! You understand what I am trying to tell you! Maybe I should demonstrate?” Bringing Erestor’s hand to his lips, he first kissed the palm and then the back. “And we are having dinner again tonight – in your rooms. In privacy.”

 

“But he said he could never love again! That his heart was dead and that Celebrían would always be his true love!” Erestor shook his head fervently. “You must have misunderstood!”

 

“I didn’t misunderstand!” said Glorfindel, indignantly, “I know it when someone is flirting with me!”

 

“Flirting? Elrond? With you?” Was that good? “Elrond doesn’t flirt. Certainly not with you… uh, me… Us?” Yes, this was confusing! 

 

“He *was* flirting,” stressed Glorfindel, “And he was flirting with Erestor, not me.”

 

“But you are me!”

 

“Are you being this dense on purpose?” Glorfindel frowned. “Why are you fighting this?” Then realization set in. “You don’t want to get your hopes up.”

 

“It is hard to believe that Elrond could be attracted to me,” admitted Erestor in a choked voice. “It is safer not to hope.”

 

“That’s exactly the attitude that got us into trouble with Lórien.” Glorfindel carefully rested the palm of his hand against Erestor’s face -- *his* face. He had never before seen such a vulnerable expression in his azure eyes. “Elrond likes you, Erestor. There is attraction on his part as well. He practically beamed with love last night. I *am* reading the signs correctly, trust me.”

 

“It is hard for me to trust – anyone, not just you.” Seeing Glorfindel’s puzzled look, he tried to explain. “The only people I ever trusted are Elrond and Lindir. And before you say anything, yes, I learned to trust you too, but that’s different. Elrond, Lindir and I fought side-by-side. We watched each other’s back, saved one another’s life -- more than once.”

 

“Go on.” Glorfindel felt honored that Erestor was opening up. He knew how hard this was on the advisor, and that this took a lot of trust on Erestor’s part.

 

“When we settled down here, Lindir decided he had done enough fighting and dedicated himself to his music. Elrond, battle-weary himself, became a wise ruler and an excellent poet, and I? I was content to sit at his side and enjoy the few intimate moments we shared.”

 

“But you always wanted more.”

 

“In the beginning I did. But then Celebrían appeared.”

 

“And you were so close to telling him!” Glorfindel shook his head. “I am sorry, Erestor, but I read that particular entry.”

 

Erestor shrugged, resigning himself to the situation. “My hope crumbled to nothing on their wedding day.”

 

“But Celebrían has left and Elrond is available again. And he is lonely too, Erestor. You fooled yourself into believing that he doesn’t care about you when he does. Because I am you, I need to proceed slowly with Elrond, but if I threw caution to the wind, I am certain I would have him in your bed tonight. He loves you, Erestor. You should have seen the look in his eyes last night. He didn’t want to leave.”

 

“I am afraid to hope… I am too afraid to believe you,” whispered Erestor, dazed. “The idea that the attraction might be mutual is…”

 

“Overwhelming,” supplied Glorfindel, “Erestor, I wasn’t pleased when I found out what Lórien had done, but I am beginning to understand why he did it. Elrond and you need to stop pretending and admit the truth. You could make each other very happy, Erestor.”

 

“Do you really think so? Do you *really* think Elrond and I stand a chance? That he really, really likes me?”

 

Glorfindel smiled, warmly, surprised that he had never noticed Erestor’s insecurity before. “Really, Erestor.” Caressing soft, facial skin with his thumb, he smiled encouragingly. “And before I forget, Lindir knows.”

 

“What?”

 

“That I am you and that you are me.” Glorfindel briefly closed his eyes. “I hate this.”

 

“I am not surprised,” said Erestor, honestly. “Lindir and I have known each other for a long time. He would notice.”

 

“He has agreed to remain silent for now. I have the feeling that he is also hoping Elrond and you will get together.” Glorfindel finally released Erestor from his touch and began to rise from the couch. “Can you help me balance these books? Elrond wants a report at noon and I have no idea what to do, and now that the twins took your place, leading the patrol, I thought—“

 

“Oh, darn! I completely forgot! I am supposed to lead today’s patrol!” Frustrated, Erestor got to his feet as well. “What do I do now?”

 

“The twins took your place, so don’t worry about that. Just proceed with the training sessions.”

 

“I will help you balance the books,” said Erestor, but then recalled something Glorfindel had mentioned earlier. “Elrond and you are having a private dinner again? Tonight?”

 

Glorfindel walked back to his chair and sat down, pulling the books in front of him. “Yes, you heard correctly.”

 

“And what do you plan on doing? You aren’t going to… to seduce him, are you?” Erestor gasped softly.

 

“No, not yet, but it is about time we took the next step.” Glorfindel looked Erestor in the eye. “Remember I am doing this for you! I have no desire to kiss Elrond… That act does nothing for me. I want to be with Legolas… I will think of Legolas when kissing Elrond. If you weren’t being so difficult you would be doing the kissing yourself…”

 

“You are going to kiss Elrond?” Wide-eyed, Erestor stared at Glorfindel.

 

“No, *you* are!” Exasperated, Glorfindel shook his head. “Like Legolas kissed me, you are going to kiss Elrond.”

 

“My head reels.”

 

“Join the club. Mine spins.” Glorfindel sighed deeply. “Are you going to help me with these accounts or not?”

 

“I will help,” said Erestor, pulling up a chair. After being quiet for a moment, he said, “Thank you for not being cross with me. I never wanted to come between Legolas and you.”

 

“I know that and you didn’t. You aren’t responsible for the mess we are in. Lórien is.” Glorfindel gave him a reassuring look. “We will sort this out. I promise everyone will be happy in the end.”

 

“How can you make such a promise?”

 

“I slew a Balrog and returned from the Halls of Waiting, didn’t I? I know these things,” Glorfindel said, smugly.

 

“Silly Elf,” mumbled Erestor, softly, but he was smiling at the same time. Somehow, Glorfindel had managed to convince him that everything would work out.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Switch

7/8

 

During the day, Erestor enjoyed sparring with the guards, and he showed Berior the maneuver that had cost the younger Elf so dearly during their last match. Now, he settled down in Glorfindel’s office, collapsing in the chair. Glorfindel’s office was a nice place. The walls were a soft yellow and the lightly-colored furniture gave it an even more spacious look. Yes, this was a nice place to catch his breath and sort out his thoughts. Legolas’ actions last night had upended his world and the fact that Glorfindel so easily had forgiven him had rocked his world.

 

“Glorfindel?”

 

Elrond’s voice startled Erestor, and as he had been rocking on his chair with only two legs steadily on the floor, the chair landed on all fours with a loud bang. “My Lord?”

 

Elrond chuckled. “I must really have startled you in order for you to call me that. I haven’t heard you address me in that formal manner since the day you arrived here.” Elrond pulled up a chair and seated himself. “I am here to apologize instead of my sons. What they did last night is unforgivable.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. “Boys will be boys.”

 

“Elladan and Elrohir are no longer boys – children. They are the future Lords of Imladris and should start acting the part! When they come home I will discipline them!” Elrond shook his head. “I wonder what it takes for them to realize that the time for play is over.”

 

Erestor smiled, weakly. “I don’t condone what they did, but part of the blame is mine. I could – should – have said no when they offered me more miruvor.”

 

Elrond shrugged. “They are not too old for an old-fashioned spanking.”

 

Erestor’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets. “A spanking?”

 

“I have tried other ways of discipline, but they never worked,” mused Elrond, “But then again, I still have some time left to devise new means of punishment until they come back.” After pulling his long, brown robes closer to his body, his gray eyes lifted to study his Captain. “And how do you fare today, Glorfindel?”

 

“I was supposed to lead today’s patrol, but…”

 

“Say no more, I understand. My sons are filling in for you. It was the least they could do!” Elrond winked, unexpectedly. “And I reckon Legolas already visited with you?”

 

Erestor blushed, fiercely. /And Glorfindel thinks this is the best kept secret in Imladris? I would be hard pressed to find someone who doesn’t know they are together!/

 

“Glorfindel?” Elrond cocked his head when his Captain stared at him, obviously dazed. “Ah, Legolas did more than just visit with you,” he said, smugly.

 

“Elrond – please…” Erestor had flushed a fiery crimson and averted his eyes, shifting nervously in his chair.

 

“You never cease to amaze me,” chuckled Elrond, “Don’t tell me you are still shy after having been his lover for decades!”

 

“I am…” Erestor squirmed, desperate to change their topic. Seeing that Elrond carried a small, wooden box with him, he jumped at the chance of introducing a new subject. “What’s that?”

 

“Ah…” A sorrowful expression appeared on Elrond’s face. “I was wondering…”

 

“Yes?” Reminding himself to act more like Glorfindel, Erestor shifted forward in the chair.

 

“It is a gift,” whispered Elrond, “But I am uncertain whether it is appropriate to…” Wavering, he met Erestor’s eyes. “I had it made last Yule, as a present for Erestor, but I never felt courageous enough to actually give it to him.”

 

“Erestor?” Stunned, Erestor searched Elrond’s eyes. “Why didn’t you give it to him?” Elrond had had something made for him? For him?!

 

Elrond carefully placed the box in between them on the desk. Long fingers pushed back the lid, revealing its content. Erestor’s breath came in short gasps when Elrond lifted the mithril from the box. “It is a belt,” he explained, showing his Captain. “Made from mithril.”

 

“It is beautifully crafted,” whispered Erestor, awed. /And Elrond had it made for *me*?/

 

“Although he looks hauntingly beautiful in black, the darkness that shrouds him can be rather gloomy. I thought that maybe this belt…” Elrond shook his head. “Is it an inappropriate gift?”

 

Erestor stared at the beautifully crafted belt, and shook his head. Last Yule, Elrond had gifted him with a hair clip, still masterly crafted, but it didn’t compare to this. “It is beautiful! How can it not be appropriate?”

 

“I…” Elrond moistened his lips, growing more nervous. “I have been thinking about Erestor for a very long time and after last night… Maybe I should… You know, finally tell him…” His elegant fingers caressed the mithril belt, which would hopefully circle Erestor’s waist shortly.

 

“Tell him what?” His heart fluttered in his chest, and he continued to lean in closer, trying to read the expression in Elrond’s gray eyes.

 

“That I love him,” whispered Elrond, softly. “I should have told him when I realized the attraction, but I didn’t think the feeling was mutual. Last night changed that though.”

 

/Last night? Glorfindel and Elrond had dinner last night! What exactly happened during dinner?/

 

Elrond smiled, absentmindedly, recalling pressing his lips onto the soft skin of Erestor’s hand. “Last night… The look in his eyes… Why did I never see it before? He loves me… It was all there, but I never saw it… I wonder… How long has it been there? And why didn’t he tell me?”

 

“Maybe he never thought you liked him in turn?” offered Erestor, shyly. “Didn’t you tell him once that your heart would always belong to Celebrían?”

 

Elrond’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t remember ever telling Glorfindel that, but he must have. How else could his Captain know?

 

“I wouldn’t dare approach you with such passionate feelings after you told me so.” Erestor wished he was in his own body, so he could reach out and touch the one he loved. To hear Elrond say that the half-Elf had feelings for him, caused his heart to thump hard, and he was eager to bury the half-Elf in his arms.

 

“You make a valid point,” admitted Elrond, who carefully placed the belt back into its box. “I should make up for my past mistakes. I will tell him tonight, when I gift him with this belt. Maybe he will allow me to put it on him.”

 

Erestor gasped. How he wished Lórien would return him to his body! “Erestor and you complement each other. I am confident the two of you will be very happy.” Speaking those words took every ounce of his courage and discipline. How he envied Glorfindel for having spent last night with the half-Elf! And what would he give to be the one having dinner with Elrond tonight!

 

“Thank you for your kind and encouraging words,” said Elrond, rising from the chair. He tucked the box beneath his arm and smiled warmly. “I hope you will make the best of your time with Legolas whilst he is here.” Elrond gave his Captain a thoughtful look. “May I be frank with you, my friend?”

 

Surprised, Erestor nodded. “But of course.”

 

“Stop stalling. I know that you feel like you don’t deserve Legolas – that you aren’t good enough for him and that he can – and should do better. It is nonsense, Glorfindel. Legolas and you are good for each other. Make it official. Wed him. You know it is his greatest desire. He loves you and you love him. Stop being so difficult.”

 

Erestor smiled, finally having found a way to change Glorfindel’s situation for the better as well. /I am surprised though. Why does Glorfindel feel like that? He is a renowned warrior and well-liked by anyone./ But who knew what went on in Glorfindel’s head? /You found a way to make Elrond admit his feelings for me – which I never suspected he had in the first place! Let me repay you by making this official. You might feel too insecure or unworthy to take this step, so I will do so in your place./

 

“You know I am right,” said Elrond, stressing his earlier statement. “Marry him.” Seeing his Captain’s warm, confident smile, Elrond grew confident that his friend finally understood. “Good!” Now that his mission had been accomplished, he walked toward the doorway. “I would be honored to perform the ceremony, my dear friend.”

 

Erestor nodded. “You are right, Elrond. I will make this official.”

 

“In that case you will need a ring.” Elrond gave Glorfindel a wink. “Maybe I can be of some assistance?”

 

“Are you offering Vilya?” Erestor said, amazed he could joke with Elrond at this point.

 

“No,” chuckled Elrond, “But let me ask the goldsmith who created this belt.”

 

“Thank you for your help. And tell him to hurry.”

 

“How many days does he have?” A smug grin spread over Elrond’s features.

 

“I want it ready as quickly as possible. Or maybe he has some already finished rings?”

 

“I will tell him to drop by your rooms tonight. I am certain he has a fair pair of rings, which are to your liking.”

 

Erestor’s grin equaled Elrond’s. When Lórien *did* switch them back, Glorfindel would find himself happily married to Legolas. This, he swore on his love for Elrond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Perfect!” whispered Glorfindel, pleased. Erestor’s room breathed romance and love, being illuminated by scented candles. He had opened the heavy curtains to let in Ithil’s silver beams, and they seemed to caress the long-stemmed roses on the table. “Elrond can’t possibly say no to Erestor after dinner tonight! And Lórien, I do hope you will return me to my own body before Elrond wants to do the deed.” He cared much for Elrond, but as a friend, and certainly not a lover.

 

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he straightened his robes. He had chosen the sienna-colored ones, which gave his eyes a slightly warmer and less dark tone. The long, raven hair was loose; just the way Erestor would wear it. “Elrond doesn’t stand a chance!” He would make certain that Elrond and Erestor admitted their love tonight. /Just don’t let him want to make love./

 

A knock on the door alerted him that his visitor had arrived. Glorfindel tucked a dark strand of hair behind an ear and headed for the doorway. Turning the doorknob, he stepped back to welcome Elrond.

 

Elrond hoped Erestor approved of his appearance. He had taken a long bath, and had then dressed in his finest robes, made of a dark-brown silk that added to the air of mystery which usually clung to him. His long hair was braided, and he had put knots in the strands. Hidden behind his back was the wooden box, which contained the mithril belt. “Good evening, my dear friend.”

 

/Act like Erestor! Act like Erestor!/ thought Glorfindel, reminding himself Elrond was courting the advisor, not him -- the Captain! “Good evening, Elrond. Please come inside.” He waited for Elrond to step into the room and then closed the door behind the half-Elf. “I am glad you are here.”

 

“So am I. Very glad.” Elrond smiled, brilliantly, wondering when to present his gift. /Not yet,/ he decided. “Your rooms look very inviting tonight.” It was obvious that Erestor had tried to create a warm and romantic ambiance.

 

“I am glad you approve,” said Glorfindel, trying to act the part. But it was hard, having to constantly ask himself what Erestor would do if the advisor were here. “Dinner has just been served. I hope you are hungry.”

 

“Famished,” said Elrond, hoping Erestor understood the hint; that he hungered for something else than food.

 

Glorfindel got the hint all right and drew in a deep breath. /Erestor? Elrond and you will be in bed before you know it./ “We should eat.” Glorfindel gestured Elrond to follow him to the table, where they sat down. After placing several delicacies on the half-Elf’s plate, Glorfindel noticed the small, wooden box that the Peredhel had placed beside him onto the table. Doing his utmost to contain his curiosity, he tried hard not to stare at it and to eat instead.

 

“This is nice,” said Elrond, trying to make conversation. Erestor was acting shy, which came as no surprise to him. Erestor had always been timid around him and now he finally understood why. Deciding that it was time to do away with uncertainty, he said, “I love you.”

 

Glorfindel’s fork fell onto the plate with a loud, ceramic thud. When his eyes widened, looking up at hearing Elrond’s words, it wasn’t entirely an act. “What?”

 

“I love you,” repeated Elrond, more steadily this time. “I didn’t dare tell you before, but after last night I have grown hopeful that the feelings are mutual.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t believe how fast Elrond was taking this! He had expected a long, slow courting. /But the desire in his eyes should have told me differently. He really, really wants Erestor./

 

“I realize this comes as a shock and you don’t have to reply right away,” said Elrond, blushing and averting his eyes. “I hope you can forgive me for blurting out the truth like that, but my heart couldn’t contain this feeling much longer. The words demanded a way out.”

 

“It is a shock,” confirmed Glorfindel, “But a welcome one.”

 

Elrond found the courage to look at his advisor when hearing those words. “Welcome?”

 

“Very welcome,” replied Glorfindel, still trying to act like Erestor. “When you said you could only ever love Celebrían, I thought all hope was lost. My feelings for you didn’t lessen, however, and never disappeared. I love you as well.”

 

“You do?” Elrond beamed with delight and happiness. Acting quickly, he reached across the table and gathered his advisor’s hands in his. “I should have told you earlier, shouldn’t I?”

 

Glorfindel shrugged. “I am not certain I was ready to hear and accept the truth,” he admitted. Elrond ran his fingertips over the back of his hand in a gentle manner, which felt incredibly erotic to Glorfindel. /I have the feeling he is an excellent lover, Erestor./

 

“I am relieved you are accepting of it now,” purred Elrond, lifting his gray eyes to meet with the advisor’s. “I didn’t come empty-handed tonight. I want to woo you properly, my love.” Erestor would have blushed at hearing that, but Glorfindel unfortunately didn’t, which strengthened Elrond in his belief that his beloved was more than ready to take the next step. Slowly, he pushed the box across the table until it stood in front of his love. “I hope you approve of my gift as well.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t help growing slightly suspicious. /Don’t let it be scented oil! Erestor isn’t ready for such an intimate gift! And neither am I!/ Apprehensively, he lifted the lid. His breath caught at seeing the precious material inside. “Mithril?”

 

“Yes,” confirmed Elrond, finally admitting the truth, “I had it made for you last Yule, but I lacked the courage to present it to you. It is a belt, which will hopefully grace your waist shortly.”

 

Glorfindel understood why Elrond had been uncomfortable giving such a gift to Erestor. This mithril belt was extremely precious and exquisite and would make people wonder why the Lord of Imladris would decide on such a valuable present when Erestor and he were just friends. “It is extraordinary,” he said, impressed by the craftsmanship.

 

“May I?” Elrond lifted the metal from the box and unrolled the belt. He rose from the chair and crossed the distance until he stood beside his beloved.

 

Realizing he didn’t really have a choice, Glorfindel rose as well, taking a step toward Elrond.

 

Elrond draped the mithril belt around his advisor’s hips. “Lovely,” he whispered, seductively. “I always knew it would look splendidly on you.”

 

Elrond’s warm breath brushed against Glorfindel’s throat, and the warrior trembled; it felt exceptionally erotic. There was no doubt in his mind that Elrond was perfectly capable of seducing Erestor. The innocent, inexperienced advisor would be swept of his feet by the passionate half-Elf.

 

Seeing Erestor sway slightly, Elrond acted upon it, brushing aside the long, raven locks. Slowly, seductively, his fingertips caressed the sensitive skin there. Leaning in closer, his lips brushed against the soft skin, bestowing a butterfly light kiss onto the area. “I have desired you for so long.”

 

Glorfindel almost panicked, feeling Elrond’s hot breath and soft lips against his throat. /Is it his intention to take Erestor to bed this very night? Oh, no! That’s where I draw the line!/ His reaction was instinctive and strangely enough a lot like Erestor’s would have been in this situation. He jumped back, nervously, and averted his eyes.

 

Elrond frowned; Erestor’s reaction did surprise him. “Beloved?”

 

/Act like Erestor! Act like Erestor!/ he reminded himself. And everything fell into place. “I apologize for my reaction, but… I am not experienced in the matter of love and your kiss surprised me.”

 

Elrond’s eyes had widened, surprised by Erestor’s admission. “I never thought… Are you saying that…?”

 

Glorfindel regretted he had to admit Erestor’s innocence to Elrond, but it was his only way out. “I am still untouched, yes.” Oh, Erestor would hate him for admitting this to Elrond, but what was he supposed to do? He needed to keep the half-Elf at a distance!

 

“Oh.” Elrond swallowed hard, trying to do away with his rising nervousness. “I should apologize to you! I never thought… I thought… I should have asked… I don’t know what to say.”

 

Seizing control of the situation, Glorfindel cleared his throat. “I want you to kiss and touch me, but… I don’t know how… It is going so fast.”

 

“We will slow down,” promised Elrond, surprised at how timid Erestor really was. He claimed Erestor’s hand and rubbed the palm soothingly. “We won’t do anything you aren’t ready for.” He cursed himself for acting so rashly! He should have made inquiries first!

 

Glorfindel felt the time was right to meet Elrond’s gaze again. “I trust you, Elrond, and I love you, but I need to take one step at a time.” He hoped Erestor wanted to take thinks slowly! If not, Erestor could remedy that once their bodies had been returned to them.

 

Elrond smiled, reassuringly. “How about holding you, beloved? Would you allow that?”

 

Glorfindel knew he couldn’t reject Elrond now that the half-Elf was doing his best to slow down and build a bond first instead. /Erestor would approve of that./

 

“Erestor?” Worried that he wasn’t getting an answer, Elrond rubbed the knuckles of Erestor’s hand, hoping to reassure him.

 

Glorfindel smiled, warmly. “I would like that.”

 

“On the couch?” suggested Elrond, who had almost said – bed - instead of couch.

 

“Yes.” Glorfindel allowed Elrond to lead him to the couch, where they sat down. Elrond immediately wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. He rested his head on Elrond’s shoulder, relieved this was as far as they would go today. He preferred for Erestor to be back in his body when the two Elves did the deed!

 

It had been centuries since Elrond had felt this much at peace. Erestor felt warm and comfortable against him, and unable to stop himself, he placed a chaste kiss on the top of the advisor’s head. “Erestor? I would like to ask you something.”

 

Growing alert once more, Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed. “What is it?”

 

“Now that I know you love me I don’t wish to be parted from you again. Would you allow me to sleep in your bed?” Erestor tensed against him, and he reacted quickly, “I just want to hold you, my beloved. Nothing else will happen.”

 

Glorfindel released a relieved sigh. “Do you promise?” Oops, he hadn’t wanted to say that aloud!

 

“I will promise if that puts your mind at ease,” said Elrond, smiling warmly. “I understand your need to take this slow and I respect that.” He was confident that Erestor would warm up to his advances and the half-Elf was content to be patient for now. “I just want to hold you.”

 

“I will allow it, then,” said Glorfindel, wishing Lórien would hurry up and undo this spell. He was more than ready to return to his own body!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel felt highly uncomfortable when Elrond moved into place behind him. Erestor’s bed was big enough to hold the two of them, but the half-Elf still felt the need to snuggle close and hold him. He bit his bottom lip, allowing Elrond to make himself comfortable, spooning up behind him. The half-Elf draped one arm across his waist and one leg hugged him close, pulling him toward the Peredhel.

 

“Please tell me if I make you uncomfortable, and I will let go, for making you uncomfortable is not my intention.”

 

Glorfindel continued to bite his lip, knowing that if Erestor were here instead, the advisor would be more than happy to snuggle up to the half-Elf. “It feels odd, but certainly not unwelcome. You may stay this way.”

 

“Thank you. I promise I won’t disappoint you or take liberties with you.”

 

“I know you won’t. I trust you.” Glorfindel resigned himself to the situation. /Lórien, you had better hurry! I want my body back! I want my life back! And I want Legolas back!/


	8. Chapter 8

Switch

8/8

 

Erestor’s nervousness increased when the goldsmith entered, carrying a wooden box beneath his arm. Judging by the grin on the other Elf’s face, the goldsmith knew exactly why he had been asked to come here.

 

“I brought a fair selection of wedding bands, my Lord. I am certain that a pair will be to your liking.”

 

Erestor gestured for the goldsmith to seat himself and then sat down himself. The other Elf placed the display box on the table in between them and lifted the lid, revealing the treasure tucked away inside. Erestor’s breath caught, realizing a true artist had crafted these. “May I?” he said, before lifting a particular pair of wedding bands from the blue velvet inside.

 

“I would be honored if you were to choose your wedding rings from my collection.” The goldsmith pointed out the pair Glorfindel had begun to examine. “Maybe these?”

 

Yes, this was exactly the pair Erestor was interested in. He lifted the identical pair and examined them.

 

“They are made from the finest silver, and carry just a hint of mithril.” The goldsmith scooted a tad closer. “Each ring displays two hearts: within its center is a magnificent stone of Lapis Lazuli. A truly magnificent pair.”

 

“They are astounding. You are a true master at your craft, my friend.” The silver and mithril setting, and blue lapis lazuli were a perfect mixture, and now that he examined the ring up close, it continued to take his breath away and he knew it that instant; “I want these.” The blue Lapis Lazuli matched the color of Legolas’ eyes perfectly.

 

The goldsmith smiled, pleased. “I didn’t admit this earlier, but when I made these it was the Woodland’s Prince brilliant eyes that inspired them.” He blushed. “I made them in the hope that they would serve this very purpose one day. There is no charge, my Lord Glorfindel. You did much for our Ruler and our people. Please consider this a gift.”

 

“Now *I* feel honored, my friend,” said Erestor, deeply touched by this gesture. “These rings will forever grace Legolas’ finger – and mine –“ he added, belatedly. “Thank you for your generosity.”

 

The goldsmith rose from his chair. “I hope the Crown Prince will find them to his liking as well.” The fact that Glorfindel and Legolas would wear *his* rings would strengthen his reputation and he hoped to receive more orders from this moment on.

 

Erestor thanked the other Elf again and quickly closed the door behind the goldsmith, clutching the pair of rings against his chest. “The first stage has been completed…” Now he had to wait for Legolas to come to his rooms. Looking at said rooms, he realized they should look a bit more radiant now that Glorfindel was about to propose to Legolas. A few scented candles, strategically placed, and flowers would liven the ambiance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas hurried over to Glorfindel’s rooms, eager to be reunited with his lover. He lifted his hand to knock, but then his expression darkened. For so long he had hoped Glorfindel would understand and make this official. But the ancient warrior insisted he wasn’t worthy of such commitment and that Legolas should keep all options open. /What do I have to do to make you understand that I want *you* and no one else?/ he had tried so often, but still Glorfindel refused to accept the truth. Drawing in a deep breath, he knocked. “Glorfindel? It is I, Legolas!”

 

The door handle turned and the door swung open slowly. Frowning, and growing a bit suspicious at not being warmly greeted by his lover, he stepped into the room, surprised to find scented candles illuminating the area. “Glorfindel?” Where was his lover?

 

“I am over here, Legolas.” Erestor sat on the windowsill, and gestured the Woodland Elf to come closer.

 

Legolas closed the door behind him, puzzled at the warm ambiance the room breathed. Looking at Glorfindel, he realized something was different. Glorfindel’s hair was loose, and instead of a tunic, the warrior wore loose robes. “Glorfindel?”

 

“Come to me,” said Erestor, hoping courage wouldn’t desert him. /Please Elbereth, let me do the right thing!/ Hopefully this was what Glorfindel truly wanted, but was too afraid to carry out.

 

Legolas covered the distance between them. The candles’ scent filled the room, and he smelled the sweet scent of orchids, roses and daises. “Is something amiss, my love?” He raised a hand and ran his fingers through the blond hair. “I do like it when you wear it loose, Glorfindel.”

 

Erestor thought quickly. “I wore my hair like this just for you.” The moment of truth had come and Erestor gathered his courage. Drawing in a deep breath, he looked deeply into Legolas’ eyes. “There is something I need to ask you.”

 

Legolas’ heart missed a beat. “What?” Glorfindel looked lovely – utterly desirable, and it was his greatest wish to devour his lover, but it looked like Glorfindel wanted to talk first, and he would humor him. “What is it?”

 

/Act like Glorfindel! And now that you are going to do this, do it properly!/ said a small voice in the back of Erestor’s mind. He nodded, absentmindedly, gently took hold of Legolas’ hand and then went down on his knees in front of the Mirkwood Prince.

 

Legolas’ mouth went dry and his eyes widened impossibly. This wasn’t really happening, was it? No, it couldn’t! Glorfindel had told him time and time again that this would never happen! But why was Glorfindel kneeling in front of him then?

 

“Legolas, I should have done this a long time ago, but I needed until now to gather my courage.” Erestor smiled, warmly, seeing the eagerness in Legolas’ azure eyes. It was already clear what the Prince’s answer to this proposal was going to be. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes! Yes, yes! Yes, Glorfindel, yes!” Unable to contain his happiness, Legolas pulled Glorfindel to his feet and crushed him to his chest, claiming the red lips possessively.

 

Erestor let Legolas take control because he didn’t know how to act himself. He allowed Legolas to kiss him, deeply and thoroughly, and when the Woodland Elf pulled away slightly, he quickly uncovered the rings, showing them to Legolas. “I already chose rings. I hope you don’t mind me taking the initiative. I hope you like them.”

 

“Oh…” Glorfindel had even gotten them rings! “I love you!” Demonstrating his own, considerable strength, he lifted Glorfindel and spun him around. “I love you!”

 

Erestor giggled, growing dizzy from being spun in the air in this fashion. “Put me down, Legolas.”

 

Legolas complied, but didn’t relinquish his death grip on the other blond. “I love you,” he whispered, much softer this time. “Thank you.”

 

Seeing the brilliant gleam in Legolas’ eyes, Erestor smiled. “Elrond even offered to lead a wedding ceremony. I accepted… I hope you don’t mind? I would like to make this official.”

 

“Mind? You make me so happy, my love! You have no idea how happy!” Legolas brought his arms up behind Glorfindel’s back and pulled him close. “My husband… You will become my husband… when?”

 

“Tomorrow evening? Or am I rushing things?” Erestor wasn’t going to take any chances. He wanted Glorfindel and Legolas married before Lórien had a chance to switch them back!

 

“I will wait that long,” said Legolas, teasingly, “I would have preferred for the ceremony to be held right now, but I will manage to wait until tomorrow.” He was so happy he felt like he could burst!

 

“Uhm, Legolas? The rings…” Legolas had such a tight hold on him that he couldn’t contain his own hold on the rings and they slipped from his fingers. Legolas was now forced to let go of him, and the two of them chased and caught the elusive rings.

 

Legolas caught one in the palm of his hand and curled his fingers around the precious metal. “Must I wait until tomorrow to put this around your finger?”

 

“We should wait,” said Erestor, suddenly growing worried at seeing the growing bulge in Legolas’ leggings. Oh no, they weren’t going to have sex tonight! Glorfindel had forgiven him once, but would the blond forgive him twice?

 

“Please?” Legolas gave Glorfindel *the* look the Captain had never withstood before. “Please, my love?”

 

Erestor’s resistance melted with that look. “Well, I doubt Elrond will be cross with us for wearing them.”

 

That was all Legolas needed to hear and he pushed his ring down Glorfindel’s finger. “With this ring I thee wed,” he said, solemnly. “You are mine forever, Glorfindel.”

 

“Yes, Glorfindel is yours forever – heart, body and soul.” Erestor slowly slid his ring down Legolas’ finger. “Forever.”

 

Tears glistered in Legolas’ eyes, but the Elf didn’t shed them. “And now I want you – heart *body* and soul.”

 

Oops, that was what Erestor had been afraid of. “Legolas, may I ask a favor of you?”

 

Legolas frowned. “What kind of favor?”

 

“I want to wait until Elrond has made this official.”

 

“Wait?” It took Legolas a moment to figure out what Glorfindel was saying. “We aren’t making love tonight?”

 

“The wait will only increase our pleasure when we *do* make love, Legolas. Please?” He turned the same puppy dog look Legolas had given him a moment ago on the Woodland Prince, hoping it had the same effect.

 

“I will indulge you if waiting means so much to you,” said Legolas eventually. “Because you indulged me as well.”

 

“Thank you,” said Erestor from the bottom of his heart.

 

“I love you so dearly that I will even go without sex tonight.” Legolas leaned in closer and claimed Glorfindel’s lips. “But I do insist you keep me company tonight. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

 

“I can do that,” whispered Erestor, smitten with Legolas at this point.

 

“Then what are we waiting for, love?” Legolas brought Glorfindel’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on the ring that adorned his lover’s finger. He steered his lover toward the bed and regretted having to let go of the limb he had been holding, but he needed to undress.

 

Erestor averted his eyes instinctively when Legolas slipped out of his clothes. Realizing Legolas expected him to get naked as well, he let the robes slip down his shoulders and stepped out of them. /Thank you, Elbereth,/ he thought, relieved that Legolas wasn’t aroused when the Woodland Elf pulled him into bed with him.

 

Legolas ended up spooned behind his lover and wrapped his arms and legs around him, making sure his future husband couldn’t leave. “Good night, my love.” His lips found the skin beneath the long, golden hair, and kissed his lover’s neck.

 

Even feeling ‘trapped’ in Legolas’ arms, Erestor had to admit he felt comfortable, even cherished, and he wondered if he would ever have this with Elrond. /I wonder how dinner went./ Maybe he could find out in the morning?

 

“Sleep, my love. You are much too tense.” Legolas bestowed more, soft kisses onto his lover’s skin. “Sleep.” Softly, he sang his lover an old lullaby.

 

Hearing the old and familiar melody, Erestor smiled, quickly falling asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond couldn’t bring himself to rise from bed just yet. Although Arien had already risen and now warmed Erestor’s rooms with her beams, he was much too comfortable in this warm bed in order to desert it in favor of his lonely study. Now that Erestor was finally in his arms, he wanted to savor each moment with him. Last night had been a dream come true and he promised himself to never hide his feelings for Erestor again. He would court him properly; Erestor’s reaction to his advances had showed him they needed to go slow and he was agreeable to that, as long as they wouldn’t go *too* slow! They had already wasted too much time!

 

Erestor stirred in his arms, pressed his body closer to his and sighed, blissfully. Elrond, who was still spooned up behind his new lover, pulled him closer, and whispered endearments into Erestor’s pointed ear, hoping the sound of his voice would wake him eventually.

 

The first thing Erestor became aware of upon awakening was Elrond’s voice. Elrond’s voice – not Legolas’! It was Elrond who was whispering to him, not the Woodland Prince! A quick look confirmed his suspicion, finding raven hair spilling onto the pillows. /Aiya, Elbereth! Thank you!/ He was back in his own body again! The Valar must have decided everything was now as it was supposed to be.

 

“Erestor? Wake up, sleepy head. Arien is already high in the sky and we are still in bed. Not that it is necessarily a bad thing, but I have things to do. I might even need you later today. Glorfindel hinted he was going to propose to Legolas, so we might hold a wedding ceremony this evening. I am glad he finally asked Legolas. Those two really love each other.”

 

Erestor smiled, sleepily. Aye, it was a good thing he had been returned to his own body. If Glorfindel had learned of this too early, the blond might have put a stop to it. Elrond shifted against him, and he gasped, realizing the half-Elf was hard against him.

 

Elrond didn’t want to make Erestor uncomfortable, realizing last night’s admissions, and tried to shift away, so his new lover wasn’t confronted with his arousal. “Are you awake, my beloved?”

 

Butterflies tickled his insides at hearing Elrond call him that. /My beloved! Oh, this is really happening!/ Slowly, he shifted on the bed, turning onto his back and then his other side until Elrond and he were face to face. “I am afraid.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“I am afraid I am dreaming and that you will be gone when I wake up.” Erestor had learned one thing from switching bodies with Glorfindel; he had to be honest with himself and others. “I have wanted this for so long.”

 

“You have me now,” replied Elrond, soothingly, “Don’t look at the past, my beloved. Look at the present and our future instead. We live in the here and now.” He sealed those words with a tender kiss.

 

Erestor squirmed in Elrond’s arms at the exquisite sensation and scooted even closer. Oh, he wanted this – wanted it so much! And his body wanted it too. He had grown hard and his erection brushed Elrond’s by accident.

 

Elrond realized his lover’s current state and a wicked grin appeared on his face. Instinctively, he knew it was still too early to claim Erestor entirely, but maybe they could pleasure and satisfy each other in a less penetrating way. “May I, my beloved?”

 

Erestor felt confused; what did Elrond want from him? He nodded, uncertain of what he had just consented to, and then felt agile fingers wrap themselves around his member. “Oh, yes, please…”

 

Elrond smiled, coyly, and used his other hand to guide Erestor.

 

Erestor quickly caught on, curling his fingers around Elrond’s hard flesh.

 

“Slowly,” Elrond said, “There is no rush.”

 

Swallowing hard, Erestor nodded once, and it didn’t take them long to establish a slow, comfortable rhythm, stroking the other toward a shattering orgasm. “I love you so much,” he purred, his body preparing itself for the wave of release that would shortly course through it.

 

“I love you as well,” whispered Elrond, who claimed Erestor’s lips. He waited for his lover to part lips and teeth and then explored the moist cavern most thoroughly. The next move came rather natural to him, and he rolled Erestor onto his back. Straddling his lover’s upper legs, he leaned in closer and teased Erestor’s nipples into hardness.

 

Experiencing sensory overload, Erestor came first, and his arms came up behind Elrond, instinctively crushing the half-Elf against him. “Oh, Elrond…”

 

Hearing Erestor purr his name in that manner, made Elrond come as well. Warm cream dripped from Erestor’s stomach area and he hugged his beloved close. They had to clean up in a moment, but for now he was going to savor Erestor’s presence. “I love you,” he whispered, tenderly.

 

Erestor’s eyes sparkled with love and contentment, and for one brief moment he thought he saw another person in the corner of the room, just behind Elrond, but what would a stranger be doing in his rooms? /Or can it be…/ Could it possibly be Lórien? Just in case he wasn’t imagining things and the Vala was present, he thought; /Thank you. Thank you for making me see the truth and embrace it./ Erestor however, wasn’t prepared to receive an answer.

 

/It is about time that you realized the truth, Erestor. You were driving me insane!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Licking… More licks… Nibbling as well… More licking… Oh, sucking too… Glorfindel blinked, slowly returning to awareness. A most pleasant sensation spread through his body, starting in his groin area and then making its way to his fingertips and little toes.

 

Licking again… Teasing the enflamed head of his erection… Tongue brushing against his entrance… Glorfindel parted his legs, giving his lover more room to work with. Still half asleep, he was a slave to these licks.

 

Soft purring… And then warmth descended onto the head of his member… Engulfing him and making him buck hard… More pressure… Sucking again… “Oh…” Abandoned to the sensation, he allowed for a pillow to be pushed beneath his buttocks.

 

Warm, moist and demanding… More sucking, teasing the slit… One finger pressed against the entrance to his body and in his relaxed state the intruding digit easily slid inside… only to be removed again.

 

His eyes had closed again, and his body hummed with the need for release. Then, quite suddenly, hard, slick flesh slid inside him. The thick shaft buried itself inside him, and then the pounding started. Thorough, deep and hard – just the way he loved it.

 

“Ah, Glorfindel…” Legolas raised himself above Glorfindel, pushing his lover deeper into the mattress. “I love you.”

 

Glorfindel nodded; the almost brutal pounding had long given away the identity of his lover. Legolas loved to take him in this way first thing in the morning. Absentmindedly, he registered that he had to be back in his own body then. Opening his eyes, he met Legolas’ azure ones and simply enjoyed the sight and sensation of being claimed.

 

Driving himself deep into his lover’s welcoming body, Legolas briefly paused. He was too close to finding release and he wanted them to last. “Wrap them around me.”

 

Glorfindel complied at once, wrapping his long legs around Legolas’ waist, allowing his lover to penetrate him deeply. Legolas’ fingers pinched his nipples, making him moan needily. “Stop… playing… with me…”

 

“I have just started, my love,” said Legolas, wickedly.

 

“Oh…Oh… Oh, yes!” Glorfindel tried to answer each of Legolas’ hard thrusts with one of his own and he surrendered to his lover, to the brutal pounding that brought ecstasy to every cell in his body. His eyes widened, his body tensed and then relaxed, finally finding release.

 

The hot cream hit Legolas’ belly and the golden-haired Elf grinned, pleased with this achievement. Pistoning in and out of his lover’s body, he reached his orgasm a moment later. He leaned in closer and claimed the flesh just above Glorfindel’s collar bone, suckling it until he was certain the mark would show and then buried his teeth in the tender flesh.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes showed surprise. Legolas had been possessive before – which he loved – but had never marked him above the collar. That mark would show for quite some time!

 

Softening inside his lover now that his passion had been spent, Legolas pulled out and collapsed atop of Glorfindel. “I know you wanted to wait until Elrond made this official, but I couldn’t wait… I wanted you… Needed to make you mine again.”

 

Glorfindel – still in the throes of passion – only heard bits and pieces of what Legolas was saying. “Elrond? Official?”

 

“Yes, future husband of mine. Hopefully Elrond will make this official tonight.” Legolas stroked Glorfindel’s face gently, puzzled by the shocked expression there. “What?”

Glorfindel’s breath caught, finally realizing Legolas was wearing a ring. One quick check told him that he was wearing one too. /Erestor? What did you do?/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor!” Glorfindel didn’t bother to knock and simply marched into the advisor’s office. “What did you do?” He slammed the door close behind him after finding Erestor seated behind his desk, doing the paperwork that had piled there during these last few days.

 

Erestor looked up from the report he was reading and gave Glorfindel a stunning smile. “Aren’t you pleased to be back in your body, Glorfindel?”

 

“Of course I am pleased, but what did you tell Legolas? And why am I wearing this ring?” He raised his hand, showing it to Erestor. “You can’t be serious! There is a reason why I never wanted this to happen!”

 

“And what might that be?” Erestor remained calm and controlled, and gestured for Glorfindel to take a seat opposite him. “He loves you, you know.”

 

“I know he loves me!” Glorfindel pouted, crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Erestor with a furious expression in his eyes.

 

“Then explain the problem to me, because I don’t see one.” Erestor leaned back into his chair. After waking up in Elrond’s arms and experiencing such intimacy with the half-Elf his outlook on life had changed drastically and he was determined to approach problems differently. Erestor had the feeling that Glorfindel was creating problems when there weren’t any in the first place!

 

“Erestor, think! Legolas is Thranduil’s heir! What if the Woodland Kind decides Legolas has to sire an heir in turn? How is he to do that when he is married to me?”

 

“Ah, so that has been troubling you.” Erestor smiled, amused. “Thranduil already has an heir. Why demand a grand son? Glorfindel, this is no problem.”

 

Glorfindel averted his eyes, staring at his hands, which lay idly in his lab. “It is true that Legolas never mentioned that Thranduil had demanded a grand son.”

 

“Ah, so you see. No problem at all.” Erestor’s smile broadened. “Enjoy being with Legolas, Glorfindel. He loves you dearly.”

 

“Yes, you probably know a lot about him by now,” said Glorfindel, shifting on the chair uncomfortably.

 

“Don’t worry. It only happened once. And Legolas took himself. I didn’t have much choice in the matter.”

 

“He mentioned me wanting to wait until Elrond had made our union official.” Glorfindel grinned. “It was a good thing Lórien switched us back last night. You might have experienced a very penetrating morning if he hadn’t.”

 

Erestor had the grace to blush, being reminded of his own little adventure with Elrond this morning. “Elrond already told me that he would conduct the wedding ceremony this evening and has asked me to be present as a witness.”

 

“I am still not certain this is the right thing to do,” muttered Glorfindel, fumbling with the ring on his finger. “He is a Prince, Erestor, royalty. And what am I? A battle-scarred warrior.”

 

“I never thought your self-esteem was this low,” said Erestor, thoughtfully.

 

“Well, things change when one dies.” Glorfindel shrugged, helplessly. “But you have steered my life into a certain direction and I can’t undo the proposal. Legolas and I will be wed this very evening.”

 

”Glorfindel, trust me. This is the right thing to do.” Erestor rose from his chair and covered the distance between them. Lowering himself onto his heels, he claimed Glorfindel’s hand, running a fingertip over the ring. “I would never have proposed to Legolas if I wasn’t completely certain I was doing the right thing.”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. “You have changed. I remember talking to you only a few days ago and you seemed… repressed, suffering and unhappy. Now your eyes sparkle with joy and love shines from your eyes. I reckon Elrond and you talked?”

 

“We did more than just talk,” Erestor revealed, blushing to the roots of his hair. “I don’t know how you managed this, but Elrond told me he loved me. He… showed me.”

 

Glorfindel rubbed Erestor’s fingers, which were trembling nervously at this point. “You are happy, then?”

 

“Very much so,” said Erestor, giving Glorfindel a grateful look. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

 

Glorfindel sighed. “I should thank you in turn for proposing to Legolas. I would never have dared to do so myself.”

 

“Lórien helped both of us to fulfill our heart’s desire,” said Erestor in a wistful tone. “I have Elrond’s love and you…” In an effort to express his gratitude, Erestor leaned in closer and pressed a chaste kiss onto Glorfindel’s lips. “Legolas and you will be very happy.”

 

“We already are,” replied Glorfindel, blushing slightly now that Erestor had kissed him on the lips. “And Legolas and I will be your witnesses when Elrond proposes to you.”

 

Erestor chuckled softly. “I will hold you to that!” For now, he was perfectly happy, and he hoped it would stay this way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hidden from the Elves’ view, Lórien stood in the corner of Erestor’s study. Now that everything was right again in Imladris, his presence was no longer needed and he hurried home – hurried home to his own love -- Estë.

 

The End

 

March 2004


End file.
